Finding Frost - Paused for editing!
by Ireland Ranger
Summary: A white-haired boy afraid, alone and terrified spends his life cowering from a dark-robed man and obeying under duress. Then a prisoner is taken and placed in his care to watch under threat. He is fearful of the captive, doing his job in terror. But the prisoner is only gentle and kind, never violent and it draws the boy in, curious and thirsting for love and care...(no slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Frost**

He winced as he stepped slowly on his injured foot. Blood ran down his leg from a gaping wound above his right knee, bound with a wasted cloth. White hair fell into his face in dirty tresses and deep blue eyes studied the floor as he limped. Frost followed his every step, every touch like a faithful puppy, lapping at his heels for attention.

He paused, looking at the twinkling ice that formed under his fingers as he leaned on the stone wall for support. It was so beautiful...so unlike everything he knew and lived. Then, a childlike curiosity overcame him and he leaned closer to the wall, looking at the pretty designs

_I want to touch it...?_

He ran his pale fingers over the cold substance he smiled at the recognition of it. It sparked under his touch and grew as he pressed his energy towards it, channeling it to make it to add joy to the spreading frost. His heart jumped slightly as it morphed under his direction, molding and forming until.

"_Frost!_"

He jumped, wide eyes looking down the stone hall to the dark clad figure with crossed arms. Instantly, he cowered under the yellow-eyed gaze and tore his fingers from the wall and hid them behind his back. It was a pathetic attempt at innocence, but he could hardly help it.

A dark silhouette was cast over his shivering, frail form and he bowed his head in fear. Swallowing thickly, he closed his blue orbs and waited, his mind racing frantically.

_Notsupposedtomakefrost...he'sangryangryangry..._

There was a swish of robes and soon a grey hand was placed beneath his chin, tilting it up. He kept his lids sealed, too terrified to open them as the touch burned hotly against his skin. The boy shivered as a soft breath flushed over his face, fingers caressing his cheek tenderly as the voice spoke.

"Now, what have I told you about playing with the frost?" The cold voice spilled, sending shivering tingles up the boy's back. "Surely you have not forgotten the rules?"

He shook his head as much as the hand holding his chin would allow. Apparently, it was not enough for his captor, as the being tightened his grip viciously, pressing a gasp from him.

"Speak, I know you have a voice!"

He shook the boy a little and a whimpering sound came out.

"S-sorrysorry! N-no fr-frost! Sorry!"

Then he was released, curling against the wall with his head tucked quickly between his hands. He quivered, anxious for a reprimand like so many before. After all, it was only natural.

"That is correct." Came the collected voice, accompanied by a hand brushing through his hair in mocking softness. "It disappoints me that you fail to remember this after so much time, Snowflake. You know I don't like to be disappointed."

The furiously shaking boy nodded, curling tighter into himself.

"Y-yes. M'sorry, so s-sorry." He spluttered, clenched eyes turning hot from welling tears.

_Mustn't cry...no tears...not allowed..._

The hand continued to trickle through his hair soothingly. Shushing whispers from the soft voice came gentle, but only caused him to tense more.

"P-please..." He sobbed, his trembling increasing tenfold.

"Calm yourself, Snowflake. I will not hurt you." The being moved the dark hand down to his face, pulling the head up once again. "Look at me, boy. Shhh, I am too busy for your nonsense now."

The boy gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat, the salt water running from his eyes like a waterfall in spring. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to look at anyone. Eye contact was dangerous. He didn't want to put himself in danger. He didn't want...

"Look at me this instant."

But the voice had commanded it. He_ had _to. If he didn't, he would be hurt and he was already in so much pain...

Gingerly, he peeking up through his eyelids at the yellow gaze that watched him. They were devoid of emotion, as was usual. Below though, the razor-pointed teeth were surrounded by a formed smile, deadly and sharp. Terrified, the boy's breathing hitched and a choking sound croaked from his throat.

"There, was that so hard?" The captor asked, lifting a thumb and wiping away his victim's salty tears. "You have marvelous eyes, Snowflake. Like two empty pools of water, shimmering in teardrops."

The boy said nothing, only staring with muted fear at the other person's face. Finally, gratefully, mercifully, the hand was taken back and the burning it left only tingled lightly under his skin.

"As I was saying, I have no time for your nonsense right now." The stronger one continued, summoning dark sand into his hand and twirling it about. The boy watched it swirl in the air with wide eyes, much to his tormentors amusement. "I have things to do. I want to show you a new task that you'll be completing. I trust you will listen and obey? If not..."

The boy vigorously nodded his head, the dam in his eyes threatening to spill over again. He wanted to please, to pay attention and do as he was told. Anything was better then pain, darkness and harsh words. _Especially _the darkness.

"Good." The being spoke, his sharp teeth grinning. He turned and walked swiftly down the hall, waving for the boy to follow. "Come, I will show you your knew duty."

Instantly, he scurried after the taller being, limping and bleeding in his attempt to keep up. Down hallways and doors, he followed tiredly, relishing in the relief of not being punished for his frost tricks. He didn't know where he was being led and didn't really care as long as it didn't cause him pain.

At last they stopped at a tall iron door and the boy stood panting, heavily leaning against the wall for support. The dominant being pulled a ring of keys from his robes and fiddled with them until he grabbed the correct one. With a creak, the door swung open, relieving a set of stairs that fell into a oppressive darkness.

Without issue, the stronger person began to move forward into the deep blackness. The boy however, went rigid at the sight, shaking his head and backing away in pure fear.

_Nononononoplease...notdarknotdark..._

"Snowflake!" The calm but stern voice called.

The boy's head snapped up, eyes wide as saucers. The dark being was watching him with a slightly annoyed expression, his long face showing signs of impatience. The boy knew he should obey, he knew his place but...the thought of darkness enclosing him once again was a claustrophobic fear that set in. He wanted light, he loved the brightness, the sunshine, regardless of the amount he was allowed to see. Thick, never-ending night? No no no no no _NO! _

He stepped back looking pleadingly at the taller person, begging.

But his captor would have none of it and he scrambled back, falling because of his injury when the dark one moved forward angrily. He grabbed the boy's collar and hoisted him up, dragging the frantic and struggling being towards the door uncaring.

The boy sobbed as he was thrown down the stairway, thumping painfully on each step before thankfully, yet forcefully slamming into the floor at the bottom. His right arm was flung out, landing cruelly under his weight and becoming twisted. He let out a agonized yelp, pulling the injured limb into his chest while he quivered in the thick blackness. It was terrifying.

He lay there, curled upon the floor until his escort reached the last stair, pulling him up without worry for his health and ignoring the cry he let out. The boy whimpered as he was dragged through the unseeing world, not understanding where they were going or why. All he knew was that he hated the dark and wanted to leave.

Then they stopped and the one pulling him suddenly let go, leaving him blind and panicking. However, a light was suddenly struck and a torch lit in glorious glows of bright light. The white-haired boy could have wept for joy, if he was not already draining his tears in terror.

His captor grabbed him roughly, not even registering the whimper as he took hold of the injured arm. It was then the boy realized where they were and instantly he began to hyperventilate as they began to pass cell after barred cell.

_The dungeons! No! Please don't-_

The taller being stopped, released his hold and unlocked a cell, pushing the door open with a bag. The boy flinched, resisting weakly as he was pulled into the cell.

_Dark! Nonononono...He's going to leave me!_

"Bunnymund." The tall being said suddenly, his voice carrying a tone of mock greeting.

Instantly, the struggling boy froze, not understanding.

"_Pitch_." A voice snarled back, one the boy had never heard before.

_Who was that?_

The blue eyes slowly rose, stilling on the shocking sight of a tall rabbit, chained paw and foot to the wall. Blood covered the side of his face, matting his fur in crimson and his teeth were gnashed in a bloody growl. Two emerald eyes glared challengingly at his captor in a way the boy had never thought possible or safe to do.

Then their eyes met and the gaze of the rabbit hardened, scaring the young one stiff.

"Ah, yes..." Pitch said with a dangerous chuckle, bringing the boy close by his tight grip with a grin. "Bunny, this is Snowflake. He'll be caring for your needs during your stay here. I can't have you dying on me after all, it would prove most unfortunate." He looked at the one in his iron hand menacingly. "Say hello Snowflake."

The boy swallowed, looking down at the dirty floor silently, not really sure if Pitch's words were orders or simply a harsh jest. However, one smack upside the head cleared that up with a barking order.

"H-h-hello." He whispered, wincing as the one holding him burst into horrid snickers.

"As you see Bunny..." The King of Nightmares tossed the boy to the ground, smirking as a cry ran through the cell. "He's very sociable."

Bowing his head in shame of his cries, the boy almost missed when the rabbit bristled angrily in the corner of his eye and began fighting his restraints.

"Curse you, Pitch!" The rabbit shouted, ears twitching in heated fury.

The boy raised his head a little in curiosity, watching as Pitch raised an amused eyebrow at the rabbit's antics.

"Oh don't look so morbid, Bunnymund!" He laughed, clearly loving the way the boy shrank back from him at the sound. He leaned forward, right into the rabbit's eyes and smiled darkly. "He reeks of fear, you know and I relish in the power he gives me. Soon, little fuzzball, you too will carry the same stench of pure and strong terror."

The he turned abruptly away, pulling the boy up and out of the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Thank you for reviewing everyone! And for all the favorites and follows! Had I known you would like this I would have posted it sooner. However, I only watched the movie yesterday and gained the idea so sorry about that! Thanks so much!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

The next day Pitch sent the boy to the rabbit's cell with water and strict orders to keep the creature restrained at all times. His duties were clear as day. He was to keep the prisoner alive as long as possible with limited care. If he declined in health almost to the point of death, the boy was to heal him. If the rabbit was to be wounded too horribly, he was to fix it. If the captive was about to die from hunger, the boy would have to feed it.

He didn't want to visit the darkness again, but Pitch had punished him well enough the day before for his antics last time. His body still ached from the harsh discipline and carrying the water with his twisted arm was no dance. He was grateful that Pitch had allowed him to light a torch upon doing his task and savored every beam of brightness it gave.

He was nervous to see the rabbit again for many reasons. Would he hurt him? Would he shout at him like he had at Pitch? The boy didn't like yelling. It frightened him and made his head pound terribly. It wasn't often that the King of Nightmares would shout at him, but when he did it usually came with pain.

Slowly, fearfully, he unlocked the door and tucked the key down his shirt for safety. Pitch had threatened horrible things if he lost the item and the boy was anything but eager to have such done to him.

With a shaking hand he opened the door with a creak, catching a view of the chained rabbit's head snapping up at the sound. The prisoner watched him with emotionless eyes that seemed to bore right into his head. Biting his lip, he looked away, standing awkwardly in the threshold of the cell, obviously unsure of what to do next. He was more then reluctant to approach the captive for fear of being hurt, but knew that if he didn't, Pitch would certainly see to that.

He jumps when a accented voice suddenly speaks.

"You can come in." The rabbit said, smiling softly to himself. "I won't bite."

The boy blinks, but doesn't move.

The rabbit said he didn't bite...but that could be a lie. He may not bite, but there are far worse things then the pressure of teeth on flesh. Pitch taught him that.

"I'm a vegetarian, kid, I don't eat meat." The rabbit coaxes with a wink that startles the boy. "I'm thirsty as it is."

Trembling, the boy stepped into the cell, pulling the door closed behind him. He pauses, truly and deeply not wanting to near the creature anymore. But the memory of what would happen if he failed flooded his mind and he found himself taking slow, cautious steps towards the captive. He only prayed, pleaded and hoped that the prisoner wouldn't try to harm him.

If he used his frost he could make ice and simply slide the bowl over to the-

_No! No frost! Makes him angry! Can't use that!_

He shakes his head, knowing what would happen if he even tried to do such a thing. Pitch always said it was a curse and that no one normal if he ever met them would accept him for it. People would hate him, despise what he is and could do. They would put him in the _dark_. He doesn't want to be loathed anymore, not even by a prisoner. Pitch already reaps his wrath on him in hate, why couldn't this creature do it too? No, frost would be bad to show.

But he still has to do his task at hand somehow.

The rabbit only watched as the boy knelt down and in slow, frightened movements, scooted towards him with the water. He stops about a foot away, unsure whether to continue or not. Then, inhaling a sharp breath and casting a begging look on the captive, the boy closed the space between them. He sat frozen on the spot then, unable to move and eyes locked with terror on his face. He's holding the water as if he's forgotten what it's for and in a way he has. Fear consumes him as the rabbit makes to take the water and he doesn't know what to do. The prisoner is trying to move slow and subtle, like one does when approaching a trapped animal. He makes progress, taking hold of the bowl and slipping it-

And then the boy starts viciously when his paw brushes alongside his hand and the young one drops the water, scampering backwards. His eyes are huge, his eyes opened wide with captivating horror. And the rabbit frowned when a whimpering sound reached his long ears.

"D-don't hurt me!"

Stupid. Pleading never stopped anyone from harming him, the boy knew that. If the rabbit wanted to beat the snowflakes right out of him the boy could do nothing in defense. Frost wasn't allowed and that was all he had that could prove as a weapon, and even that was weakened.

So the boy curled there in fear, knowing little else what to do. His worn mind did not even register the shocked look that overcame the captive's face. Nor did he see the fact that while chained, the creature could hardly move.

"H-hey..." The boy pulled into himself more, positively terrified at being addressed by the prisoner, astonished tone or no. "I-Sheesh kid I'm not going to hurt you. I may be a bit crude in a few eyes, but mate, I don't hurt people for no reason!"

_Nottruenottrue..._

Silence is the only response.

"Hey..." The rabbit said softly and scared bright blue eyes peeked out slightly over a folded arm. "It's okay...I...My name's Bunny."

The boy frowned, cocking his head to the side a little as he looks through his arms. Why was he telling him this? He was a nobody, just a tool to be used, not talked to so why...? Ah! So that was it! He wanted to manipulate him with nice words...just like Pitch did sometimes...

"Do you...have a name?" The captive, 'Bunny', pressed gently, ignoring the curious gaze.

But his voice was different somehow, though the boy couldn't tell how. There was something in the tone he didn't recognize. Obviously that in itself proved to be ground not to trust this creature. Unknown territory was a dangerous thing to tread...

"_J-Jack_." The whisper left his lips without permission.

He gasped, throwing his thin hands over his mouth and eyes widening. But the rabbit only gave him a smile, nodding his head in greeting while his ear twitched lightly. The boy watched in stark confusion. No one ever bowed to _him_ before!

"Classic name, Jack." Bunny grins, pretending not to notice the way the boy flinched at the sound of his own name. "Please t'meet you mate."

The boy doesn't answer, too deep in shock and worry.

_He said my name! Jack Jack Jack Jack...There's more...Frost! Nonononono not allowed to do frost...badangryangry..._

He chanced antoher look at the rabbit, biting his lip. Bunny is just watching him calmly. When their eyes meet, he tucks his head into his arms again fearfully. What should he do? The prisoner was just...staring at him. Not thay he wasn't used to that, but he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. Pitch always made him know his place, took care to see that he always had work. So what...?

His breath hitched. Pitch! He had spilled the water! Now his job wouldn't be done for the day! The Nightmare King would be sure to hurt him terribly now! He had told him that this captive was valuable and now he had gone a ruined it. What would a day without water do to this creature? He had never seen a talking rabbit before. Would he...Jack's air supply suddenly seemed to be sapped from his lungs...would the captive_ die_? Oh, Pitch would surely would hurt him now! He had specifically ordered him to keep the thing alive. And he had failed.

The next thing he knew, he had burst into horrified tears, his bony shoulders shaking with sobs. Jack scooted over to the bowl, trying to scoop the water back into it feebly from the puddles on the floor. It wasn't working and his thoughts became even more frantic and irrational. He hadn't even noticed that he had replaced himself back within the prisoner's.

Until he heard the rattle of chains and felt a heavy paw on his shivering shoulder.

_It had him it had him it had him IT HAD HIM!_

He screeched, squirming in the grasp that refused to let go. The grip was tight, but not cruel like that which he was used to. Still, he was being restrained, and his natural instinct was to flee. His weeping increased and pleas poured from his trembling lips unthinking.

"I'm s-sorry, sorry! D-don't hurt m-me! Sorry, pl-please, sorry!"

Bunny watched with shocked horror as the boy seemed to choke on his words, his throat closing in the attempt to breathe. The child had suddenly broke into tears before him, trying vainly to scoop up the water and it puzzled him. But now that he could reach, nothing would hold him from trying to comfort this 'Jack'. Emotional scenes weren't really on his ground, but the sight of the boy was too painful not to try.

"Hush Jack." He said soothingly, straining his chained paws to bring the boy close. "Shh...I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay, shhh..."

The boy doubled his struggles, clearly terrified of close contact with the talking animal. But the rabbit was strong and soon the young being found himself pinned against Bunny's chest, too weak to escape. His wrists were held together by one big paw, while a muscled arm held him still. It took the boy three minutes before he of squirming before he finally collapsed into a fresh dam of frightened tears, resigned.

He cried as Bunny began rocking him slowly, whispering soft reassurances into his ear. Then a paw began to rub his back in hopes of bringing the random breathing into a more natural pattern. But it took a while before the child finally began to calm slightly and the tears to turn into sniffles. Even then though, the rabbit did not stop his comforting.

"Calm down Jack, shhh, it's okay. You're alright. I'm not going to hurt you, mate." Bunny sounded at loss as to what to say and was resulting in whatever came to mind that sounded right. "Stop your tears, everything's alright. I've got you..."

Slowly, the salt water stopped running down Jack's cheeks, leaving him tired and worn out, still pinned down. All he could do was whimper and sniff in rabbit's hold until the creature saw it fit to release him.

"There, are you done, Jack?" Came the accented question in his ear, making him swallow.

No one had ever used his name so many times before...

He gave a tiny nod, too drained to put effort in the movement. However, it seemed that it was enough as the grip on his hands finally loosened, resting instead on his arms as he drew them to his breast in a weak position of defense. Part of him feared that Bunny would snatch his sore wrists back, but the rabbit thankfully did not try.

"Good." Bunny sighed in relief with a small encouraging smile, looking into the big blue eyes with his green ones. The boy was still purely scared. "Now what was that all about, hm? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Rabbit honor."

Jack didn't move, besides shiver. His lips were frozen shut and not by any frost he made either. He could only stare into the face of his captor until he met his gaze and was forced to look away. However, Bunny was determined to have an answer. No one had ever acted that way towards him and he wanted to know what had happened to cause the boy to tense in terror.

"Come on Jack. Was it the water?"

The boy's face scrunches up as if in pain but a nod comes, followed by a fresh river of fear and sorrow. Instantly, the rabbit tries to sooth him, brushing the drops away, ignoring the flinch.

"No no stop! It's...it's just water and I'm fine." He smiles in hopes to lift Jack's spirits. "Yea, I a mite bit thirsty but it's nothing that I can't take."

The boy frowned, trying to keep from tearing up again since it seemed that Bunny didn't like it when he did that. And he didn't want to anger him. Still, he did hear the words and his already confused mind mixed itself up more.

_What about...will he...?_

"W-will y-y-you..." He stuttered, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

_Notalkingnotalking..doesn'tlikemetalking..._

"Yes Jack?"

The boy shook his head, keeping his lips covered. Pitch didn't like it when he spoke out of turn. It was bad, a very important rule just like all the others. Breaking rules made people angry with him. Breaking rules made him get hurt. Jack didn't want to be hurt.

_And the dark! No dark! I'm sorry! Please no dark..._

Without knowing it the young being had started himself into another panic attack, thrashing about in the rabbit's hold. However, one stern shake stopped the child and he looked up at Bunny with fearful sky eyes. He was hyperventilating again.

"Whoa, it's okay Jack, I'm not going to hurt you. You can talk, I won't hit you for talking, right?" He spoke slowly, trying to get the boy to focus on his words and tone. Eventually, the rapid airflow calmed, even if the eyes were still wild. "Shh, go on, tell me what you were gonna say. I'll listen and I won't be angry. Go ahead, it's all right."

Jack didn't say anything, debating inside his head on whether it was safe or not. The prisoner told him to, but Pitch didn't like it when he talked. What should he do? But then again Pitch wasn't here to get mad and Bunny might if he didn't obey.

And Jack didn't want to anyone angry.

"W-will y-you d-d-d-" He started timidly, looking down at his hands. Should he say it? Hoping not to be struck, he gulped before spitting the rest out. "W-will y-you d-die?"

Bunny blinked, making the child cringe in his arms.

_Stupidstupid!..He'smadandgoingtohurtme..._

"Why would I die Jack?" Bunny question in a gentle voice, obviously not understanding. "From what? Not having water?"

The boy nodded in terror, whimpering when the being's face contorted in shock once again. Now the rabbit would hit him. He was going to hurt Jack for not being good. He shouldn't have talked! He had said a terrible thing about his better and punishment was sure to follow-

Bunny hugged him and there was a low growling sound coming from the rabbit's throat. Thinking he was being crushed, Jack struggled with a squeak to get away.

"No Jack."

The child froze in horror at his name paired with 'no'. This was bad. Very, very bad. It was worse then he thought. Bunny was flipping furious with him now! How stupid of him to think that he could or should speak so many words at once...

The rabbit was still growling.

Jack was in trouble. Would Bunny tell Pitch what he had done? The boy hoped not, the Nightmare King knew how to punish the child well. Pitch knew that Jack didn't like the dark. The boy was scared of the thick blackness like nothing else...

The Bunny lifted his head, a small grin on his lips.

He was chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my gosh, you guys are all so awesome for reading this! Thanks you sosososo much for all the reviews and follows/favorites! You brighten my day!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

A slopping sound ran through the stone halls, like a some one had thrown a soaked sponge against the wall. Well, one could suppose that was exactly what was happening in the chilling silence of the underground fortress. After all, some one had to clean up that place to uphold it's menacing existence.

Jack was mopping the smooth stone floor in Pitch's lab, the place where nightmares were born. It had taken him a long while to sweep up the scattered particles of black and gold sand before the surface was cleared enough to mop. This was one of the few rooms Pitch actually showed some stress for having clean and neat. The rest, as far as he was concerned, were certainly not as important as his lab. Still, Jack saw to their cleansing as best as he could. He wasn't the spirit of soap and water after all.

The mop was a thick patch of twisted string and cloth, bound securely to the end of a long stick. The boy had to wring the thing with his frosty hands, leaving them blistered with the strain of twisting it. Jack didn't seem to notice though, moving mechanically as he was. His blended thoughts were on what the rabbit had told him after he had chuckled.

He had said he wouldn't die from lack of water. He was immortal or something of the sort. But that wasn't what had captured Jack's attention. What had, was the soft laughter he had heard, so unlike Pitch's cruel snickers.

At first he had thought that Bunny was laughing_ at _him and had begun to sob anew. However the prisoner had quickly tried to sooth him once again, telling him that he wasn't making fun of him and that what he had said simply seemed to be a funny thought. Jack didn't understand that, but it sounded a lot nicer then being mocked.

Giving the floor one last swipe, Jack hefted the mop up on his shoulder and grabbed the handle to the bucket of murky water. His muscles were burning with strain as he preceded to exit the lab. His steps were uneasy and he feared that he would drop his burden before making it to the drains. Still, he forced himself forward, pictures of Pitch's furious face motivating him onward.

Slowly, he made it to the drain system that ran through the underground mansion, putting down the mop and dumping the soiled water. His thin arms shook as he lifted the bucket and he sighed in relief when it was finally empty.

_He could do it...he's strong and big..._

Jack frowned at the comparison between himself and Bunny. He was just a shriveling shell of a spirit when held up to the rabbit. Or anyone for that fact. However it wasn't unusual or odd in his mind, only saddening. Pitch was the first thing he ever remembered. The first face he had ever seen. If any of the others had cared for him they would have been there, that's what Pitch said. He was the only one who cared, the only one who acknowledged him. He was supposed to be grateful.

But he also hits him. A lot. And Jack doesn't like that. But at least he know him, at least he looks at him and talks to him.

But Bunny did too.

Jack frowned in frustration, looking down the drainage system unhappily. Always, his mind was coming back to Bunny, to Pitch's prisoner. He _had_ noticed to Jack and he did speak to him, but he didn't really have a choice. Jack had been right there, forced to care for the captive. The rabbit had to talk to him, there wasn't an option if he needed something.

But he hadn't asked for anything from Jack.

His voice had not been like Pitch's and he hadn't shouted at him. Actually, he had sounded sad, he had touched Jack, but hadn't hurt him. Really, when the boy pushed his thoughts and pressed them, it had seemed that the rabbit was trying to be _nice_ to Jack.

Instantly, the boy shook his head, turning from the drain.

Silly thoughts, no one was nice to Jack! He was worthless, dirty and a bane to existence. That's what Pitch said and the King of Nightmares was always right. He took care of Jack and that was all that mattered. Bunny had to be dangerous if he was a prisoner. Maybe he was trying to trick him! Yes, that was it! No wonder it seemed so strange!

But he had sounded so sad...

Utterly confused, Jack left the cleaning tools by the drain as he always did. He hated not knowing. He had never quite understood his situation and the things around him, but at least he understood what Pitch wanted from him.

"Snowflake." The Nightmare King's voice suddenly boomed through the halls in his collected tone. Jack jumped, his conditioned mind instantly retreating in fear. "I need you on the second level, _now_."

The boy knew that no response was required and scrambled for the fist upward stairway he came to. His heart pounded with worry. Was Pitch mad at him? What did he do? Had he accidentally done frost again?

_Nono no frost...didn't do frost..._

He hadn't. Maybe he had displeased him in a different way? Sometimes Jack did things he didn't know were wrong and Pitch would get very upset with him. Or maybe he wanted to talk to him? Doubtful.

Jack's quivering legs carried him up the steps and he almost collapsed at the very last one. Only his terror of punishment pushed him on. He knew where Pitch would be. In the room with the giant globe, sprinkled with pretty little lights. Jack liked them, but never said a word about them. Once he had asked the Nightmare King what they were since he was always glowering over them. He had thought them fascinating and beautiful in the black world he knew. However his small joy faded when the dark being had lashed out at his question. He had beaten him with a blood lust the boy feared horribly and never wanted to see in the future.

Jack never asked questions after that.

He limped, remembering the pain above his knee as renewed pain came blooming freshly. He had completely forgotten the wound in the turmoil of facing Bunny and the confusion in the aftermath of the scene. His arm was no longer paining him and for that he was grateful.

Pitch was waiting for him by the globe as he had expected. He stood still in his dark robes, hands folded behind his back. He was taller then Jack by a good foot and a half and his tilted chin gave him a kingly look.

Tentatively, the boy approached, his body beginning to shake slightly. He kept his head respectfully down, knowing that Pitch could take the opposite as defiance, regardless of how small. He didn't need to make his presence known. He knew that the Nightmare King would feel his fear. He was aware of the boy's presence.

"How was the prisoner?"

Jack jerked at the question. He forced his tongue to work even though it felt laden with lead.

"H-he's al-alright..."

_No, no he's not...he's confusing...strange..._

Pitch breathed deeply, the sound of it unsettled Jack. He could feel the tense waves that passed through the air. The King was not pleased, his glare never leaving the glowing globe. It was then that the boy noticed that there were more lights then the last time he had seen it. As always, they were lovely to behold and he felt himself wanting to touch them. Just to be sure they were real, that there was goodness in this world, even if it was just a light.

"Wipe that face off, boy. It is not worthy of your awe, nor anyone else!" Pitch snapped, turning his head towards the cowering boy.

Jack hadn't even realized he was staring at the lights with twinkling eyes. But at the harsh voice he instantly lowered his eyes again, trying to pretend his feet were the lights.

"S-sorry..." He whispered, praying that Pitch wouldn't reap his wrath out on him.

"That's not enough!" The King of Nightmares growled, spinning sharply around to face the boy. He eyed the shaking child impassively. "The thrice-cursed Guardians have the upper rack again, even without their precious Easter Bunny. Do you know why, Snowflake?"

Jack shrunk back when the taller being walked over, towered him like a building. He didn't know whether to answer or not. He couldn't think of anything to say that would not make the shadow spirit strike him.

Pitch Black scowled at his silence, grabbing the front of the boy's sweater and drawing him close.

_Nonono! Don't be mad! Please don't be-_

"Because the belief is_ too strong_." He shook Jack roughly. "Regardless of my nightmares, despite my shadows and creepers it's still too bloody _strong! _And here you are marveling in their work! You ungrateful worm!"

The boy gasped as he was forcefully thrown to the floor, where he was promptly kicked in the side. He curled in on himself with a heartrending whimper of pain. Tears began to well over in his frosty eyes. Pitch didn't let up though. He wasn't angry, he was raging, absolutely furious. His shouts rained down on the helpless child with renewed vigor. He was on a crusade to_ torment _due to his failure.

"I've worked so_ bloody hard_ for recognition! I've run myself down until I couldn't get up, plotting and scheming. But one against four? They say good will always triumph! _Only_ because they have numbers. But if they think I'll give up because of that they're wrong! _Dead_ wrong! And then there's you..." He took a iron hold of the boy's white hair, pulling his head up while the tears ran free from the child. "Sniveling little wretch. I took you in, feed you, give you clothing and a home! I give you work to keep your mind from being idle and what thanks do I get? None! Only a whining, pathetic excuse for a winter spirit! Tell me boy..." He tightened his hand making Jack cry out. "..._where_ is the thanks I deserve, hm? _WHERE you worthless, stupid rat_?"

"I-I-I-" The boy choked on his words, hands grasping at Pitch's wrists as the dark fingers curled in his hair. "T-thank y-you, th-thank you so-so m-much! I-I-I'm sorry I'm wor-worthless. Please...I d-don't mean to-to be! I can't..."

_Patheticworthless...noonewantsme..._

The King of Nightmares released his hold in disgust as the child broke into violent sobs. Weak, useless! So much more like a feeble mortal! He used to think that he could make something of the boy he had found frozen in the pond...but now? What use was a shirking ally? His only purpose currently was to act as a tool for him to take frustrations out on. He had half a mind to quench the boy's light and his little frosty games.

Still...he had one last thing to try...

"Go, see that your work is done and done perfectly. I won't stand for a smallest bit of slack." He snarled down at Jack, sharp teeth exposed. "Not one sound or flurry from you if your value your hide, boy. Get out of my sight before I strangle your skinny neck myself!"

Jack scrambled up in a flood of tears and sobs. He was running before Pitch had a chance to say anymore. Back down the halls and stairs, winding around corners, the salt water blinding him and flying from his cheeks. His heart was quivering along with the rest of his body by the time he reach his destination. It was a small room with a straw mattress shoved in one corner and a wax candle tucked safely in the other.

_Worthless worthless...stupid and worthless..._

He fell onto the bed with a hurting soul and buried his face in his thin arms. He didn't want Pitch to be right, he didn't want to be of no use, have no value. All he wished for was to please and not be hit. But Pitch was always right, he knew everything! He taught Jack every once of information and skill he knew. But the shadow spirit spoke truth, Jack wasn't grateful.

He wanted with every fiber in him to be so! He tried and tried, working hard and doing his best to show it to Pitch so that he would be happy and not harm him. But the Nightmare King was never satisfied with his completed tasks, calling them sloppy and horribly done. Jack had strove for his approval, but Pitch always knew his mistakes, even if he didn't himself. And Pitch was always right.

And Jack's heart bled because of it.

Pitch called him stupid and it was true. If he was smart, he could see what he had done wrong, fix it and not have the dark being hurt him. He would know how to make him _proud_. He was scared of Pitch, but he knew it was his own fault and no one else's. The shadowed man had tried to show him and he was just to _worthless_ to see the right path. He sobbed in realization and terror.

It was no wonder Pitch hurt him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all of the feedback, fallows and favorites! You are all so amazing! Virtual cookies for everyone!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Bunny sat moodily in his cell tapping his big foot in a rapid beat. He was obviously agitated, what with his nose and ears twitching madly. His mind is filled with ravaging thoughts of the past few days. He was blind enough to get caught in the shadows,_ knowing _that Pitch had been reported doing no good once again. He just _couldn't_ resist that chance to visit Australia once again. With good old North dealing with Christmas and Easter sure to come after it seemed to be the perfect time to slip away.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

Now he had to deal with this cell, the bloody chains the came along with it and a touch of Pitch Black for a perfect taste of misery. It was a recipe he preferred to avoid if given the choice.

And then there was the boy, Jack. He was so fragile and as jumpy as a newborn bunny. The waves of terror that flooded out from the child was horrifying to behold. From what he had seen, Pitch treated the boy poorly and as though he was naught but property. Never had he seen one so young, beaten and fearful. The worst part was that he had cowered from _Bunny, _one who would harm no one and was the very guardian of hope. Jack was hurt and hurt deeply, so much so that the pooka wondered exactly how long he had been with the King of Nightmares. What use did he have for him?

Bunnymund had only seen the boy twice since he was taken captive. Once when Pitch had dragged him into the cell for introduction and the second was when the child had brought the water. He had tried to be gentle and soft, though it really wasn't in his nature. Yes, he brought thousands of children joy every year, but he never truly interacted with them. And when the boy had burst into tear, over _water_ nonetheless, he had stumbled over himself trying to console him.

Then when he had taken Jack into his arms, the child had broken into a panicked struggle. It was only after he had calmed down a bit that Bunny noticed just how _cold_ the boy was. At first he had thought to warm the child, but the heat had seemed to unconsciously bother Jack and he a squirmed more. The boy was _freezing_ so why wouldn't he...? The the idea struck him.

A winter spirit.

Firstly, Jack could see and hear him, so he either believed in the Easter Rabbit or he was of their world. And a boy in his position hardly seemed to have reason to believe in anything besides horror. Plus, no living human could be so cold and by the way Jack didn't seem to notice and shy from heat meant that it was probably a part of him.

But for the life of him, Bunny couldn't recall ever hearing of the birth of such a soul. How long had the boy been walking in their dimension? For a while it seemed, with the amount of damage Pitch had been able to deliver so thoroughly. Why hadn't the Man in the Moon told them about the new spirit? He had always done so in the past...

One of his long ears twitched towards the door. The sound of footsteps, smooth and dignified clacked loudly on the stone floor just outside his cell. There was the rattle of keys and then the entrance was thrown open. Pitch stood there with a smug grin on his face, looking over his latest addition to his cells. Bunny only glared back with eyes sharp as daggers.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, hippity hoppity." The dark being chuckled, closing the large door behind him. "You can't win every round you know. You certainly rub that in my face like stinking mud every chance you get. Tis only fair."

The pooka growled.

"It apparently didn't do too much damage, though. Your bloody face is no better with or without mud."

Black sand lashed out of nowhere, pounding the rabbit against the wall and onto the floor with a disgraceful flop. Pain shot up his back though he refused to show it. Grinding his teeth he willed it gone as the sand backed away, curling about it's master like a faithful pet. Pitch smiled delightedly, running his gray-skinned hand through it like one would caress a soft kitten.

"Don't anger me, fool." The nightmare master hissed lightly, his voice cheery. "If irked further, I may accidentally cause you an early death and that wouldn't work well for my plans. After all, a dead bunny hardly squeaks."

"What do you _want_, Pitch?" The guardian spat, pulling against his chains angrily. He was sick of playing games with the spook.

The shadow spirit laughed, throwing back his head a little while the black sand coiled in excitement around his form. Bunny didn't understand what he was giggling about, but then again, who was he to know the minds of the insane?

Yellow eyes resettled on him.

"You know what I want." He hissed, voice dripping with venom. "You've heard my demands time and time again. Don't play the fool, Easter buffoon, I know you're not as unlearned as you act. I want my just due."

Bunny smirked despite himself, the resistance to his sarcasm mere threads to be broken.

"Well, I don't know how people will take to handing you all of their pig styes, mate. Still, I suppose it could be arranged..."

The black sand stuck out again and Bunny's eyes went dizzy as his head cracked against the wall. The he was slammed to the floor, all of the breath leaving his lungs with a pained gasp. The rabbit struggled to sit up, gritting his teeth to battle the pain and even his rapid breathing. In the corner of his emerald eye, he saw the black cloud preparing to throw itself again. He had had enough of this.

When the sand moved in for the assault, he threw himself out of it's path, chains jerking from the momentum. The mini sandstorm burst when it hit the wall, flying all over the cell. Bunny sneezed when it rained upon him before regrouping in a furious frenzy of floating black, twisting and winding through the air. The pooka only snarled at it then sent his challenging gaze over to Pitch.

"Stop using your toys to do your work ye bloody coward!" He voice rose to a shout, ringing through the tiny stone cell. "If you want t'beat me, do it yourself!"

Pitch waved a hand through the air and the sand dissipated. He eyed his captive thickly, lips in a thin line.

"Don't tempt me, _Guardian_, I may take you up on that offer." Yellow orbs narrowed dangerously. "You rebel a force far greater then yourself."

"Oh yes..." Bunny snarled, rolling his eyes. "Such mighty forces, strong enough to beat down a defenseless child. _Very_ frightening, boogeyman."

Pitch straightened, his jaw tensing at the insult inflicted. He imagined grinding the pooka into the dirt with his heel, relishing. No, he couldn't kill the annoying Australian rabbit just yet, not when he needed information or could use him as leverage. So breathing calmly, he dicided to take another path.

"Care about the boy, do you?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. "He's hardly worth the attention."

Bunny grunted.

"I care about all children."

The King of Nightmares smiled thinly, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Ah, yes..." He said softly, mocking the guardian. "You who hides colorful eggs during the night to be found in the morn. Oh that really protects them doesn't it?"

Bunny's anger flared violently and he struggled against his restraints.

"I give them _hope_, you bloody monster. Plus, they believe in me, whereas you're forgotten and if known, hated."

Pitch waved off the comment like one would a fly, hardly interested in his prisoner's feeble attempts to grate on him. However, he didn't appreciate him making all that noise with his chains and strode forward. Hr snatched Bunny up by his neck, glaring into his eyes.

"Be that as it may, I do not deny it. But remember this..." He hissed softly through his pointed teeth as the rabbit gasped for breath. "Jack Frost has no hope. He is_ mine_. Mine to do as I please to, _my _tool. You may look at him and see only a whimpering boy, but he has power, power that I have harnessed. Be careful where you tread, Guardian, or I may just test my pet upon you. Then what will you do? You'd crush his hope of ever being good if he hurt you. After all, it would be murder."

Bunny choked.

"You wouldn't dare to-"

Pitch slammed his head into the wall with a manic smile, eyes beaming gold.

"He'd never even get the chance to turn to you if you're dead. Don't think I won't, rabbit._ I _certainly wouldn't grieve over your loss."

Bunny glared death at his captor, wanting nothing less then to tear him bodily apart limb by limb.

"You still need me, though." He growled, clutching the dark being's hand tight where it lay on his throat. "You said so yourself. And as long as you need me, there _is _hope for that boy!"

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes, releasing the pooka to fall hard upon the floor. He turned briskly about for the door, clutching it in a gray hand. Golden eyes turned on his coughing captive with a calculating gaze.

"I do need you and so you still live." He turned back towards the entrance, back to the rabbit. "But never underestimate me. Such a thing will result fatally."

And with that the door slammed closed with a bang, locked from the outside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday but I got sick. Thus the reason I am not currently at church. Anyway, 100 follows! You guys rock! Virtual gummy bears for everyone! Sorry for any mistakes that you may spot! Oh, and don't worry, the Guardians will make themselves known in due time!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

"Again!"

Jack swallowed, channeling all the energy he could into his hand, the frost building all over his fingers. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears and focus. The stone in his grasp was one of many that Pitch had ordered him to shatter with ice over the past few hours. Only one had actually broke, but it had been small. The others the dark being had stolen from his hands in frustration, tossing them aside and replacing it with another, then another, then another.

"Shatter it!" Pitch ordered, walking around the boy as he strove to obey.

Jack forced himself with every fiber of his tired being. He tried so hard that the stone began to cut into his skin with his grip. He ignored the pain and bit his lip, expelling nearly all of his energy.

But the rock still wouldn't shatter.

_I can't I can't I can't!_

Tears sprung to his eyes as he still feebly tried to make it brake. He _willed _it to burst. He could feel Pitch's eyes burning into the back of his head as he circled him, like a hunter watching his prey. Jack didn't understand. After so many years of being denied his powers and being punished for the smallest use of it, the Nightmare King now seemed to want him to divulge himself in it. He wondered if Bunny had anything to do with this, though he hadn't visited the rabbit for two days. Whatever the reason, his lack of practice certainly wasn't helping him now.

"Curse you!" Pitch smacked him upside the head with a scowl, making the boy drop the stone and stumble. "After how many times I caught you disobeying me and making frost you cannot do it when ordered to? You are nothing but a dumb child with no worth."

Jack didn't object, standing silently trying to stifle his tears with his head bowed. He had never actually forced the coldness out of him. It just...happened. He had had no control over when it would happen, though it often fascinated him.

Pitch paced in front of him, hissing between his teeth in thought.

"There must be a trigger then." He decided out loud, peering darkly at the child. "What makes you create frost?"

Jack swallowed, trembling with his answer.

"I d-don't know." He said truthfully, knowing that Pitch would not like that. "I-it j-just happens..." His small voice trailed off with a short breath.

He was correct, Pitch did not appreciate such a response. In three short seconds flat he was on the boy and snatching him up by the collar of his torn shirt. Jack fearfully clutched at the grey wrists, staring up at the dark being with wide, terrified blue eyes.

"It does not just 'happen', you foolish child." Pitch snarled, shaking his victim shortly. "You have control, it is a part of you, of what you_ feel_. You _must_ know. You are simply holding back from me in a pitiful attempt at defiance."

Pitch had told the captive guardian, Bunny namely, that he had harnessed the boy's powers already and had complete dominance. While that wasn't exactly the whole truth, he did have sway over Jack. The boy simply shrunk and cowered in his very prescience and no doubt his name. With a simple glare he would be able to make the boy do anything he wanted. At least that was what he thought until Jack didn't produce any results in this little practice run.

Within his grasp, the boy panicked, pleading for forgiveness and faintly saying his innocence. Salty drops of water unwillingly and unknowingly coursed down his face in little waterfalls. The wide sky eyes frantically looking for escape made the dark spirit smile.

The sight was so pathetic it was amusing.

Regardless of how fun it was though, he had far more important things to attend to. Jack had a trigger for his powers, that much was sure, he just needed to dig to find them. His plans demanded it.

At first he thought to use Bunny's meager powers for his own use and destroy the pooka thoroughly. Whether through torture or by other means, it did not matter. But now, after visiting with the prideful rabbit he decided to use the long neglected tool he had stored away. No work necessary, just orders and a stern face could enforce it.

Or so he thought.

Apparently the boy did have some small amount of defiance in his tattered frame. Well, Pitch was not going to allow that.

"Cease your ridiculous squealing!" He snapped at the whimpering little spirit, shaking him again for good measure. "You will tell me your trigger or be punished!"

Jack gasped as he head jerked with the force of the movement, but sealed his lips of pleas and pitiful sounds. Pitch didn't like it when he cried, he knew that, but he didn't understand what he meant. What was a trigger? What did it even have to do with his powers? All he knew was that he was sorry if he did anything wrong. But even then, he wasn't sure he had.

_Angryangryangry..._

Dejected, he squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. He didn't want Pitch to be angry with him and deep inside his hurting chest he knew that this was important to the shadow being. If only he could fathom what Pitch meant, then he could make him happy. When Pitch was happy, everything was good and nothing pained him.

He longed to make the King of Nightmares happy.

Pitch watched as various emotions spread across Jack's face. What he saw there disgusted him and he found himself flinging the childish spirit away from him and into the wall with a loud crack. He sneered at the boy as he slide down the surface and curled into a tight, weeping ball. Oh how he hated those sounds of pure weakness!

He marched up the the boy, grabbing a vicious hold on his white locks and yanking him up. Jack screeched, grasping feebly at the offending hand in desperation. He choked on his sobs as he was dragged unceremoniously out of the chamber they had been working in. Once out in the hall, Pitch dropped the boy, accompanied by a kick in the ribs.

"Go see to your duties, filth. I have no time for your tears and weakness." He shoved Jack away with his foot and the boy whined, scrambling up. "Get out of my sight until you can be of some use!"

Jack limped quickly away, crying freely. Was he so horrible that Pitch couldn't stand to be with him for so long? He bowed his head in complete and demolishing shame. He must truly be blind if he didn't see what made the dark spirit so displeased. Pitch had taken care of him when no one else had, he owed the shadow something for it. But all he ever gave him was anger and fury.

He truly was a terrible person.

He arrived at his room slowly, his injured and unhealed lag giving him pain. Before Pitch had called him to the room for his unknown reasons, he had finished all his chores. Well, all save one. Bunny was probably needing nourishment again. He was afraid to return though, after what had happened last time. Yes, the pooka had been gentle, but Jack had had horrible dreams of it being no more then a show to gain his trust. Pitch had locked him away, so everything he said had to be wrong and lies.

Right?

_Yes yes, Pitch knows what he does...he always knows what to do..._

Well, nevertheless, Pitch wanted him to keep the rabbit alive and seeing how Jack hardly knew anything about him, he didn't want it dying by accident. So he dutifully scurried away, snatching up a lump of bread and some water for the captive. And the next thing his confused mind knew, he was standing in front of the cell door, holding tightly to a torch and gulping.

With shaking hands he unlocked the door, biting his bottom lip as the passage creaked open. He was terrified. Why? Probably because he knew little of the other emotions besides fear. Fear made one cautious and wary, it protected one from walking blindly into danger. Which, ironically and confusingly, he though himself doing at the very moment.

Bunny had his eyes closed contently in sleep. His nose flinched every now and then while his ears twitched towards the door. He slowly opened his grassy-green eyes and observed the quaking visitor.

Jack timidly entered the cell, clutching the water and bread to his chest after he had hung the torch upon the wall. With careful steps he approached the chained pooka who sat eying him. It gave him a thick and uncomfortable feeling being analyzed and his shaking increased as he drew near. He stopped, confused when the rabbit smiled up at him.

"Hello again, mate." Bunny said with chuckle.

Jack didn't respond, finding himself suddenly frozen in place, staring with big eyes at the prisoner. He didn't know why he stopped, but something about the rabbit had struck him still, still shivering with fright.

_Should he say something back?_

The boy tightened his grip on the rations he had bought, not sure what to do. He felt like a rock stuck in the bottom of a river. Everything rushes by leaving him alone to figure out what to do. Eventually, he thought it best to keep the captive happy, so that if the chance arose, he wouldn't hurt his feeder.

Jack heaved a breath.

"H-hi." He whispered meekly.

The prisoner seemed to perk up at the sound of the boy's voice, his emerald eyes gleaming brightly in the firelight. The reaction shocked Jack greatly. No one had ever seemed pleased to see him. Then again, Pitch was really the only person besides a few wanderers that he knew. Still, it rubbed into the boy how the eyes seemed pleased with the simple word.

_Maybe he could try it on Pitch?_

"Be that vittles in your arms, little blighter?"

Jack jumped, head snapping to attention at the sound of the strange voice.

"W-what?"

The rabbit winked, confusing the child even further.

"_Vittles, _mate." Bunny said again. "Y'know? Food."

_Oh._

Jack's eyes dropped to the bread in his grip. Quickly and trembling, he crouched down and placed the food within the spirit's reach. The he scrambled back, his mind flashing to his last visit. The feeling had been too alien and as much as it felt nice, he didn't want it to repeat.

Blue eyes watched warily as Bunny reached for the food. He nibbled it before frowning in distaste. He wrinkled his nose and replaced it on the ground, deciding that the water was sure to please his buds better. Jack sat on the floor, a safe distance from the rabbit, his gaze never wandering from him and his shaking never ceasing.

The boy was thin, clad in tattered brown pants and a ripped up blue shirt. His face was sunken and his eyes rather puffy from crying. He felt terribly drain too and hoped to leave the cell as quickly as possible. However, Bunny seemed to want to take his time. Once he had finished the water and now sat sniffing the bread with distrust.

"I-it's all I-I can give you, I-I'm sorry." Jack said, curling a bit into himself as he spoke.

Bunny looked at the boy with a gentle smirk before once again placing the bread onto the floor.

"It's fine, mate. I'm not starving to death just yet. I prefer green food." He paused, taking in the bony form before him before tapping the meal with a paw. "You, though...You look like some one wrung you out of all your energy."

Jack dropped his head in shame, his eyes beginning to water. A faint blush came to his cheeks, warming his face against his will. So the rabbit had noticed his blatant weakness. Pitch had warned him people would if he was ever seen. He was scrawny, he knew, and it was his own fault. If he didn't prove to be such a problem for the Nightmare King then he wouldn't have to be punished so much with food deprivation.

Ashamed and flustered, he buried his head into his arms, trying to hide his tears. They came though, in hot streams down his eyes. It was strange how one so icy cold as he could produce any amount of heat. He knew that the prisoner was watching him and he felt even more abashed.

"Jack?" Bunny's voice is soft, filled with awkward sympathy that the boy doesn't understand.

_My name...he said my name again..._

His balled form tightens. He feels so disgraced that he wants to cry. The problem is, he already is doing just that. Pitch would be once again disappointed in his display if he were to walk into the cell at that moment. He was nothing but a shriveling, pathetic excuse for a spirit. Not only can he not control his powers, but he can't rein his emotions no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry Jack, that was a might bit crude o'me." Bunny's voice swirls into his ears. "I shouldn't have said it that way."

The white-haired heard moves a little as the boy peeks out over his arms. His eyes are wide with disbelief and shock.

_D-did he just..?_

Jack's tears slow and he pulls his head up, trying to make sense of what he just heard. The rabbit had apologized! To _him _no less! It made no sense. He was the weak one, the bane of spirits, so _he_ should be the one to say he's sorry. Not Bunny. It was wrong, out of place and it certainly was not supposed to happen. Pitch never said he was regretful of anything he did, because he was always right. But even so, having the captive apologize was a weird feeling, one he wasn't sure he liked.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

_Nono! Don't talk to him anymore! He's trying to play you!_

Jack watched as Bunny opened his mouth to reply.

_But he said my name..._

"I mean, little mate, that I shouldn't have said that about you." The boy furrowed his brow while the pooka continued. "Iyou can't help it and I'm sorry. But, if you like, we could seal this with a simple gift. You eat the bread, you need it."

This time, Jack gaped at Bunny, mouth hanging wide open. _Him _eat the bread? Was the spirit mad? Pitch would never let him get away with sneaking food! And right now he needed to please the Nightmare King more then ever. He couldn't accept it!

"No!" He backpedaled to the corner of the cell behind the door, breathing hard. "Y-you're tr-trying to-to trick m-me! I-I won't!"

Bunny looked somewhere between astonished and angry.

_Oh no! He's mad now! Could he break the chains? What will he do to me?!_

The tears started anew.

"I'm not -_great lights_- I wouldn't do something like that!" Bunny insisted, trying desperately to convince the boy. In all truth he had thought that the offer of food would bring the boy closer, not drive him away like a hunted animal.

"P-pitch w-would be an-angry with m-me!" Jack cried. "Y-you're try-trying to get m-me int-trouble!"

The pooka shook his head. Never had he imagined a child, spirit no less, could be broken so horribly. He wouldn't even defy him out of his presence! And it was such a small thing!

"I wouldn't, Jack." He tried to give the boy a small smile over his rising fury towards the dark being ho had shattered the child so. "Whatever happens between you and me, stays between you and me. You have my word as a Guardian."

He wanted to skin Pitch alive.

The boy shook his head violently, pulling into himself more. He gazed frighteningly as Bunny refused to take such an answer and rolled the bread over to him anyway. Jack practically bounced away from it like it was trying to bite him. He hopped to his feet so quickly that his scabbed wound on his leg began to bleed again. Blood ran down his leg as he snatched to torch from the wall and fled from the cell, locking the door with shaking hands. Then he ran off tearfully, his sobs sounding through the cells.

Bunny sat shocked as he listened to the boy's crying fade into the darkness. Then the anger took him and he gnashed his teeth, eyes blazing in the dark. An innocent child, spirit though he may be, had been crushed right down to powder and his emotions blown into the wind. What sort of a Guardian was he if he could not even protect those of the invisible world?

He ground his teeth and vowed deep inside his throbbing heart.

Pitch Black was going to drown in his own barrel of blood for what he had done.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dang, 8 minutes late! Awww, and I tried so hard! Well, once again I thank you all for reading and all the wonderful reviews. Some one asked me about Jack's staff and I want to let you know that I have a place for that, don't worry he shall have his stick. Also, the guardians will appear soon I promise, but not until the director calls them to stage. Thanks yet again! You are all so awesome!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

The next three days were a living nightmare on Jack's small body. Pitch had him up before dawn, which while it was not unusual, he had the young spirit wearing out all his energy to shatter stones. None of which, succeeded. More then once the Nightmare King would become frustrated and would pound the child with a stern hand. The Jack would put even more effort into pleasing his captor, only to have himself collapse by the end of the day.

Bunny was left without food or water the entire time, but somehow Jack knew that it didn't bother the rabbit too much. Despite being afraid of the captive, he couldn't help but feel bad for him, being stuck in the dark. He knew how lonely it could get and how frightening the consuming blackness could be. Out of all his emotions, twisted in utter turmoil, Jack _knew_ he hated the dark. It would always be so.

Now he stood once again in the desolate room, a rock clutched in his bleeding hand, trying to channel his powers. As was not unusual, he failed, again. He huffed, uncomfortable sweat running over his face and down his neck. It was odd, he knew he was a spirit of winter, so why was he so hot? Whatever the case, he was glad Pitch was not there to see yet another useless attempt.

_Whywhywhywhywhywhy?_

He had always been able to use his power, without thought yes, but he had always had it. Now it seemed that it had fled his body, leaving him a shell of what he once was. He longed to see frost again, craved it. It was a part of him and one that he dearly cherished. A spark in his dim life that, while it had been denied, gave him hope at the very knowledge that he could do it.

But now...?

Pitch had left him alone in complete aggravation that his plans were not going well.

He had left mumbling something about combating the power of the Guardians with ice or something alone those lines. Jack didn't pay it too much mind though, he was far too focused on trying to make that very ice that Pitch desired.

The boy had never used his powers for force before. The only times he had seen the flurries and frost fly from his fingers was when he wasn't really thinking about it. But yet again, when he tried to do just that, it failed. Pitch wanted and needed force and Jack couldn't give him it.

Despite himself, the boy felt his own hot anger beginning to rise. _Why _could he do it? Every failure only got the Nightmare King more violent and punishing. He was wearing himself out to please him and not one good result was coming of it. The first stone he had shattered without thinking before Pitch came and dragged him off to actually do it for him.

It wasn't _fair!_

His cold body suddenly picked up heat, the burning sensation spreading through his thin limbs and tingling. It hurt, it hurt so badly. Still, he refused to try to build back up the inward and comfortable feeling of chill in his body. Instead, he channeled that boiling flood towards his trembling fingers. He had to do this, to prove himself worthy, _useful_.

The temperature climbed drastically and he felt as though he was melting. The feeling was not so different from a pig handing over a fire to long on a pit. The flesh would peel away, the flames licking at the muscle underneath with sick delight. And the worst part was, it kept building. Until it felt like molten lava.

_I'm burning!_

Then a picture came to his mind out of no where. A forest clearing, sprinkled with fallen snow and a lake, frozen in the winter cold. The sight was beautiful and lovely and it almost seemed to be a part of Jack's own mind. Though how he did not know. All he knew was that the energy flowing through him dashed for that picture, ripping his mind with agony. The heat was draining a little.

It was not until he felt like his limbs were being tore apart did his scream. The sound was piercing, a wail that would run one's blood cold in horror. However, it only lasted a mere second before things bloomed into rivers of scorching fire.

Jack's world exploded.

His body seemed to expel all of the heated energy at once, blasting from his small frame and throwing him back against the wall with a loud crunch. There was a loud blowing sound, as if the wind had quite suddenly entered the underground place, shouting and screeching for release. It whirled around him as he sank to the floor, whipping his dirty hair all around his head in the force.

And then all was silent.

Jack's body fell sorely to the ground the instant the roaring ceased, his strength completely drained. His small frame trembled terribly from the foreign thing that had just happened. If he had been weak before, now he was absolutely diminished. He couldn't move a muscle, arms, legs and neck too strained to obey. The immobility frightened him.

It took a good few minutes before he could so much as twitch without wincing. But when he finally had the strength, he began to push himself up with quivering limbs. He arms felt as though they would buckle beneath him as he slowly raised himself up into a crawling position. With heavy eyes and moving his sore neck, the boy glanced about the room, looking for any sign of what had just accrued was real.

The room was clear, not a dust-pile misplaced and it was just as dark as before. Nothing left a mark as proof of what had happened. The stone he had held lay abandoned on the floor, seemingly harmless. There was no place where the howling wind could have come in and absolutely no way for him to have seen the outside world, even if it had been a glimpse.

But the living fire had been real and the pain it had given him. The state of his body was the only piece and proof of the overflow of power he had just felt. And the heat had been so alien to his form, he knew he was lucky to even be alive.

_I wonder if-_

"Snowflake!"

_Oh no! Nononono, please no, not now..._

Jack's demeanor immediately changed with the sound of that voice. His mind blocked the thing he had experienced instinctively and his conditioned brain switched back to what he had been before. Snowflake, Pitch's little petrified plaything.

Forgetting the state his body was currently in, Jack whirled about to see the King of Nightmares standing in the threshold of the doorway with a smile. The golden eyes flickered over his sweating and he frowned.

"Hm, it seems that my hopes of you accomplishing anything in my absence proved wrong." He sighed. "I dare say that you've worn yourself out. More's the pity, there are still things to be done. Stand up child, as much as I do love adoration I cannot make use of it now."

_He's in a good mood. Not angry, he didn't hear anything..._

Wearily and using the wall for support, Jack rose from the dirty ground. He wondered what had put Pitch in such a brilliant mood. But in the end he didn't care, he just hoped that the dark being wouldn't switch back and hurt him again. Maybe he would even get food...

"I suppose I should let you rest after all this." Pitch continued, motioning for the child to follow him. "However I need you to visit on our guest once again before bedding down. I had the most extraordinary visit with him. He's needs a few bumps tended to ensure his survival." He laughed to himself darkly. "Even _Guardians_ can squeal like you, Snowflake."

Jack did not relish the sound of that. He knew that he was pathetic enough to scream, but the rabbit? Well, he seemed far too strong for such a indignant thing. He sincerely hoped that Pitch was merely giggling on his own sadistic memories of torturing his prisoner. The boy personally knew many of the horrible ideas that came into the shadow being's mind when it came to abusing another. He had experienced them first hand many times for punishment.

Once the pair reached the end of the dark hall Pitch turned back to the boy with a wicked grin. Once again, the child found himself shivering in fear despite himself. However, in that pounding terror that flushed through his veins he felt a different emotion. He could only guess at what it was, but whatever it may be, he felt some of the purging fear melt to it, ceasing some of the trembling. Even his thoughts had become a bit clearer.

_What did I do back there? I-I don't understand..._

Regardless, he pushed it away and looked up at Pitch.

"You'll probably need some bandages, little ice-cube. I think I may have gotten a tad bit excited with the bunny in my search." The Nightmare King chuckled, ignoring the boy cringe a little. "I have much work to do now that I have my answer. Be good, Snowflake and I may have you for dinner."

Jack's heart leaped as he received a gentle rustle from the grey hand through his hair. Today, even though he had failed once again, Pitch was happy. He might have _dinner_ with him! Life could not be more perfect! Well, he needed to learn to wield his power, but even that didn't seem to matter.

Pitch was _happy_. The thought lifted his mood increasingly and he felt as though he could burst with cheer at the mere knowledge of it. Today was a good day and nothing would ruin it for him.

Dancing to himself despite his aching body and wounded leg, Jack bounced through the halls to the supply room. It stood near the dungeon so he it was convenient for him. The boy snatched a roll of bandages and gauze before rushing towards the food crates. Pitch liked to have things well stocked and often sent his nightmares to rob people and cargo for himself. Jack grabbed a bundle of roll of lettuce and scurried away to complete his task.

To the boy's surprise, even the darkness didn't seem as scary with his joy as company. He still feared it yes, as the trauma it caused would never go away, but he could deal with it with a little less shaking.

He flew happily down the stairs, a smile pasted on his lips. He took the keys from their normal hook on the wall and began to unlock it. He felt the wariness that he held for the prisoner swell again in his chest, but pushed it aside.

_Pitch is happy, I am happy, nothing hurts when I am happy. He can't hurt me..._

With those lifting thoughts in his mind, he flung the door open, stepping into the cell with confidence he didn't know he possessed. He stepped over the threshold, even willing to greet the captive like he never would have done. In fact, why not? He turned his blue eyes to the cell's inhabitant, intent on sharing the goodness he felt.

He froze in struck horror, eyes widening.

It was then that all his much-needed joy fled his form, bringing back every sore and ache to his sense. Once again he remembered why he so deeply feared Pitch and the sight shook him to the marrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Right, we are now over 100 reviews and this is only chapter 7! Round of applause for all of you wonderful people! 'Final Syai Lunar Generation' marked 100th reviewer! Also, I've tried to answer as many questions as I could but the comments just kept flying in with goodness and encouragement, leaving me buried! Anyway, I want to let you know that fan-art and fan-animation ect are welcome! But if you do it TELL ME I WANT TO SEE IT! Anyway, if you have more questions PM me or visit my website to contact me! Thanks!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Bunny hung in his chains, his breathing ragged and strained. His face was bruised to the point that his fur no longer hide the injuries. His arms and neck were just as bad, scratched and torn like something had clawed him. His ears were drooping slightly and the sight made Jack's heart crack a little. He didn't really know the guardian and he sure didn't trust him, but he knew what it was like to be hurt. Pitch had always been a brutal tormentor.

Unconsciously, Jack took another step closer. His fear had flared once again and he truly didn't have clue at what he intended to do. Still, his mind flashed back to the many, many times he had been abused and lay in the dark, wishing, pleading that some one would appear to give him company. No one ever did and even though the only person he had really ever seen and made contact with was Pitch, it still cut his heart.

Then the rabbit's head shot up, tired green eyes resting on the white-haired boy quite suddenly. Jack instantly stepped back again, blue orbs wide with conflicting emotions of terror and concern. His happiness was gone once again, leaving him without any shield against this creature. He had to stay on guard.

"Ah, it's you again." Bunny said in a surprisingly firm voice as he tried to straightened himself. Jack was usually still crying for hours after being punished, which Pitch was never pleased with. "What'd ya bring this time, little mate?"

Now that the furry spirit was sitting, the boy could see that his right ribs seemed to be badly manipulated, maybe eve broken. His chest was uneven and the breathing became incredibly harsh. Meekly and with a tad bit of empathy, Jack lifted the bandages and food for the rabbit's attention.

Bunny gave a small smirk, crusting a light face over his pain.

"Come t'fix me up then."

Jack nodded fervently, causing the pooka to raise his brows. He knew that Jack was a little hesitant on approaching him. Dang, any child would be if they saw the _Easter Bunny_ all bloodied and beaten. But he wants to gain the boy's trust, convince him that he would never, ever lay a harming paw on him.

"You can come close, Jack." Bunny said, weary of having to tell the child again. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The winter spirit's whole being snapped to attention at the sound of his name. The rabbit had said it _again_! Something leaped in Jack's chest before settling warmly into his stomach, tingling with excitement. Whatever it was, the boy couldn't name. But he liked it.

_Nono! Idiotstaycareful! Tricks!_

Warily, Jack stepped forward as he clutched the supplies to his chest. He stopped about an arm's reach away from the prisoner, cocking his head to the side a little with a tentative and calculating look. His mind was telling him to back away while he still had the chance, but his curiosity was winning. Now that he really looked at the chained being, he didn't seem all that scary. In fact...

A spasm of pain racked up Bunny's side, making him suddenly jerk and groan softly in pain. Jack jumped, scrambling back from him with panting breaths and a new course of trembles taking his frame. He instinctively cowered a little when the pooka returned his gaze to him, pain filled and dead tired. One might say that he resembled a spooked animal, caught in a trap.

"Sorry about that, mate." Bunny spoke quieter then before. "Hate to push you, really I do, but would you mind making use of your little goods? I'm not feeling so great. Though don't you ever tell anyone I said that, hear?"

Jack's head bobbed up and down in confirmation, his eyes wide with fear. Bunny could have slapped himself. Obviously the boy thought he was being threatened with that last sentence. Smooth, real smooth. Oh he was tired.

"Sorry Jack, I'm a little on edge right now." He chuckled, who wouldn't be after being pummeled like a punching bag? "I'm not mad, but I sure would appreciate you helpin' me out."

The boy didn't move for a second, simply staring at the captive with big, confused eyes. Bunny only gazed back wearily, his breathing sounding through the cell. Jack was so much smaller then him and could probably crush him easily on a good day. Then again, this certainly wasn't a 'good day'. Slowly the fear began to drain slightly into a ever present throb, not blaring and yet not vanished. Once again he found his body moving towards the rabbit, albeit not trusting, but moving.

Bunny smiled thankfully as he watched the boy put the supplies down and begin to unravel the bandaging. Jack still wouldn't meet his eyes, but the allowance of closer contact was relieving. Well, he wasn't scared witless at least.

Wanting to detract the guardian while he worked, Jack practically shoved the head of lettuce into the creature's face. He thought it better to have the spirit gnawing on the food rather then his arm, leg or whatever. He still had to be careful and attentive, especially when working this close to him.

"Thanks, mate." Bunny said with a grin and a wink. "Now_ that's_ what I call food. Bread can only sit well with me for so long."

Jack blinked, watching as the pleased pooka took a delighted bite of the leaves. He honestly didn't see what made the difference between lettuce heads and a crust of bread. Both provided nourishment and if he had any say in it he would take both. He ate rarely and it bothered him, but sometimes Pitch would suddenly throw him a meal too big for him to even complete without getting ill.

_Pitch! Dinner soon! Gotta hurry!_

The boy began hastily wrapping wounds or pressing gauze to cuts. It was easy enough. He had done it many times to himself over the years after Pitch left him to his own devices. Bunny didn't seem to mind being taken care of, though he did crease his brow a few times as if wishing he could tend his own. However that didn't matter to Jack. He was ordered to do it and so he would.

He bound what he could diligently and with a well-trained eye. Working from the head down. He knew that the ribs were probably in the worst state out of everything and so he saved most of his supplies for that. The boy even skipped a few minor wounds, not wanting to waste any of his materials. He could feel Bunny's eyes watching him with interest, he meal gone and consumed. He tried not to show his own discomfort, but he knew that he was still shivering a bit. It was awful really, he never seemed to be able to control that.

Eventually Jack had all done but the ribs. With a inquisitive face he gently probed them, his eyes concentrating. Bunny inhaled sharply against his will before chuckling painfull out loud. The young spirit shot him a look that clearly showed that he didn't know what was so funny as he turned back to his work.

"Y'know Jack..." The guardian smirked a little as the boy began wrapping his torso up. "If I wasn't so bloody chained up and powerless at the moment, all of these wounds would already be healing by now. But, since that's not the case I have to thank ye, mate. I know you don't really like me any."

Jack didn't respond, his muscles suddenly locking up. Mentally, he went over what Bunny had just said to him to make sure he heard right.

_Powerless? He...has powers? Like me? Or Pitch?_

He looked up a little, observing the rabbit's face as the captive went over his hurts. If he had powers, then he could still hurt Jack and the thought was not appealing. At least he was finding out now and not when it happened later. Still, he was surprised that the prisoner had not yet already lashed out at him. Or even more curious, why hadn't he been able to escape? Couldn't he just...blast out of there or something? Break the chains and flee for his life, letting Jack take all the blame for his escape? He was probably creating some evil plan of releasing himself right then. That scared Jack because it might be true. Then a thought bloomed suddenly in his mind.

Did he know what a 'trigger' was?

If he did, then Jack would know his and be able to tell Pitch! The Nightmare King would be so pleased with him for finding it out! After all, he had power so he must know what it was! Pitch didn't seem to know even with his own abilities, but could this rabbit? Was it worth a try to see?

_Ask him!_

Would he get angry with him if he did? Pitch didn't like hearing the boy's voice out of turn. He usually got furious with him and shouted heavily at him. Many times he was slapped and warned that if he didn't shut up, he'd loose his tongue. Jack didn't want to loose that! But would Bunny not even give him a second chance? Would he simply rip it out without a warning and laugh while he cried?

Jack shivered.

No, starting a conversation would only prove to be a bad idea. But maybe, if the pooka started off once again, then he could take his chance and ask. That is, if he ever pushed his fear aside and just did it. And that was a very difficult task to preform. Besides, Bunny may choose not to help him and refuse to tell him what a 'trigger' was.

Could he try? Or the real question was, _would _he try? Truly, if_ Pitch_ didn't know what his trigger was then why would this rabbit, a prisoner of his no less. Well, he was more of the caretaker then the actual captor, but he was sure Bunny saw no line between the two. After all, Jack served under Pitch and that made him his enemy without thought.

"Err, Jack? Are you alright, mate?"

The young winter spirit jumped in surprise, jerked roughly from his thinking pattern and realized that he had been staring into Bunny's face. Quickly, he ducked his head and moved back, putting distance between himself and the captive. Unknowingly, his breathing hitched once again as so many times in the past. No one likes getting stared at.

"Whoa, sorry there, it's alright." Bunny put his chained paws up to show he meant no harm. "There's no need for a repeat of panicking, I have no intention of touching you. You were just...staring and I was checking to see if you were okay, mate. Nothin' more."

Shimmering blue eyes looked back at him, thankfully empty of tears.

He had _talked! _And no, it wasn't a new found discovery, but it his jolt him. Should he bring up the 'trigger'? Now would be his time, his chance to not be scared and actually try to do something to figure this out on his own. Pitch would be proud! Things might even get a little better for him! He_ had_ to try! Quivering, he opened his mouth with a small inner fight to speak.

But nothing came out. Only breath.

At Bunny's questioning arched eyebrow, Jack bowed his head shamefully. He couldn't do it! His mouth tasted of dust and ashes, unwilling to be of use. It had, in a way, betrayed him in his time of need. Pitch was right, he was a worthless coward. Even his own body wouldn't obey his mind! What would people say to that if they knew? No doubt that the pooka was also laughing at his miserable failure.

He chanced a glance up at the opposite person, predicting the unrewarding look of mockery and neglect.

But Bunny wasn't glaring. He was looking at him with something akin to concern in his eyes, worry even. Now that was just misplaced and plain wrong. He wasn't used to that reaction and it disturbed him greatly. Pitch never looked at him that way and if he ever did see any people, they looked _through _him. He began to shift uncomfortably under the gaze, not liking the feeling.

_Lookawaylookawaypleaselookaway..._

But Bunny didn't. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the boy, almost as if he were in a trance. Jack found himself both squirming and beginning to shake under those green orbs. What was he trying to do? It made no sense to just...stare at him. He's never had that happen before and now, he honestly wished that it never had come.

Finally he had had enough. With speed born of desperation in a situation he did not understand and with the fear that the rabbit may be trying to use some of his power on him, he fled the cell once again. This time, he didn't even bother to snatch the torch from the wall before he slammed the heavy door shut and locked it. That made it worse because now his heart rate went soaring when he found himself running in pitch darkness, gnawing on every side like a swarm of gnats.

By the time he scampered out of the dungeons and into the light he was too far away to hear the sigh of disappointment that came from the prisoner, bouncing through the cave. It was like an echo, begging and pleading to be heard, only to be ignored.

Nor would Jack have understood that either.


	8. Chapter 8

_**YAWN, tired. Sorry for any mistakes! Nothin' else to say but goodnight!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Jack's dinner with Pitch was more or less getting a loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese shoved in his face carelessly. He hadn't minded though, because it seemed like a feast to his hungry eyes. He had sat curled in the corner of the vast dining hall munching on his meager meal with uncaged delight as his stomach was filled.

The boy was ignored for the entire period before the Nightmare tamer ordered the meal be cleared. He had sat sipping at his sour wine while the frost child scrambled to obey him. His yellow eyes followed him as he collected the silver pieces and carted them away to be washed. Jack then diligently wiped the black marble table down with a wet cloth and rubbed it dry with a small towel.

Eventually Pitch grew bored of watching the child run about doing his chores and retired to his room, settling in a black cushioned chair with a book from his collection. It was an old thing, with a worn leather cover and filled with the scratchings of a strange tongue. The lines were elegant, curving and smoothly done. No doubt the writing had been handled with care and strict attention. Few of spirits could even read the beautiful sentences. Pitch was one of these few and he was in need of information.

For the past few days he had been working on a project that would serve to help him. After time and time again of Jack failing to understand and control his powers, the dark being had become frustrated quickly. All these years he had kept the child as a backup plan, to use his powers for himself when the time came. He thought that once he was needed that the boy would be able to sprout glaciers with just the wave of a hand. He had forbidden the use of that power until he needed it and now that he did, it refused to yield.

Pitch knew that at this rate of learning, by the time Jack understood what he could wield, it would be far past the useful point. So the Nightmare King decided to take a different rout. One that could easily bypass the boy's own will and allow him the use of the power himself. And the book told of such a method that had been used for controlling criminal spirits in the past. He disregarded the fact that he could qualify for that all on his own.

He had everything he needed, as most of the materials were simple to find. He had most laying about in his lab. The cuffs had been made of iron and inscribed with the needed words of the ancient language as was needed. Then they had been layered in a thin coat of silver, hammered over the writing for protection and acting as a seal.

But there was a very important piece missing. It was the key to the whole project and vital for it's success. It was also the one thing Pitch did not have and the reason he had interrogated Bunnymund.

He needed moon crystals. Ones much like that which the accursed guardians had to speak to their precious man on the moon. But these tow needed to be small enough to weld onto the cuffs. They would be the main source in which to transfer Jack's power. He had already memorized the entire process in order to do this. The only thing left to do was to find the moon crystals and only the Guardians knew where to find the fragile things.

The Nightmare King heaved an annoyed sigh and flipped to the next page.

The Guardians seemed to be behind every stumble in his plans and were quickly becoming a horrid nuisance. His perfectly mapped out ideas only failed because of their numbers. Four to one was horribly unfair and oh how they celebrated whenever he was once again humiliated! Well, all the more glory for him when he takes them to battle_ alone_. Why-

CRASH!

The dark being jumped in his seat, eyes shooting towards the door like a bullet. Speak of the devil, the Guardians always had made such boisterous entrances.

Pitch rose quickly from his chair, closing the old book in his grey hands and tucking it under his arm. He rushed out the room instantly shadowing himself for stealth against the intruders he knew had entered his home uninvited. No doubt they were after that ridiculous rabbit wasting away in his dungeons.

He zipped silently through the halls, seeking them out with the help of his blackened and twisted sand. It took a few short minutes before they reported that there were three Guardians near his storage rooms, trying to discover the cells in which he kept Bunny. He sped up, eager to meet his surprise guests.

It was just a corner away from his desintaion where he found Jack cowering away from the Tooth Fairy against the wall. She appeared to have just rounded the corner and spotted the boy. She stood confused at why a child would be dwelling in Pitch's lair and only saw the shadow too late. Pitch lashed out with a raoring wave of black sand. The feathered fairy screamed in pain as she was flung into the wall, alerting her companions of the arrival of the King of Nightmares.

Before the other two Guardians could arrive, Pitch sent a swarm of sand at Jack. It cradled him within itself like a mother would a child, picking the shivering form from the floor. It would do the shadow tamer no good to have the young spirit snatched from him before even being put to good use. With a wave of his hand the sand zoomed out of sight and down the hall, clear from being seen by the intruders.

Then Pitch turned back to the task at hand, smirking as a man of golden sand and another man bearing two swords rounded the corner. The dark being had to resist chuckling as they both gasped at the form of the Tooth fairy struggling to raise herself. Receiving double glares made it all the more humorous.

Mockingly, he bowed to the three Guardians before him.

"Lady Toothiana, the Sandman and of course, jolly old North. What a surprise!" He straightened and gave them a harsh stare through his yellow eyes. "I don't remember inviting you into my home at such a time...or any at that. It is a wonder you found this place at all."

North pointed one of his swords at the gray-skinned one before him, lips curling in disgust.

"Where is Bunny?" He demanded, eyes piercing into gold.

Pitch smiled, summoning some sand to twirl about his hand absentmindedly as he acted as though thinking. After a moment or two of relishing the hate flowing towards him, he shrugged innocently.

"Oh, I should say I don't know in the slightest." He grinned, narrowing his pupils. "I'm not the rabbit's keeper after all. Though if I were, I'd be sure to keep him in a locked cage, never to leave. Oh yes, and beaten to keep in control. One never can tell where such a creature's mind might go."

From the floor the fairy gasped, rose colored eyes filling with tears. It was so pathetic, almost as bad as Jack. Both the Sandman and North seemed furious, the former sprouting sand-shaped flames above his head. Pitch was rather shocked at that. One never thought Sandy to be one to swear. Well, there was a first time for everything he supposed.

"What have you done to him?" The great Father Christmas growled, his grip tightening on his blades.

Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Did you not hear?" He snapped, sending the sand away. "I am not his keeper! I have no interest in your fuzzy friend!"

This time it was Tooth who responded, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"You may not care about him, but surely your latest scheme does." She raised surprisingly hardened eyes at him and a deep frown on her lips. "Where is he Pitch? What do you want?"

Ah, finally a question he did like a little. Yes, what did_ he_ want, not them, not their stupid pleas. He desired so much that he wondered if there was even a way to sum it all up. But when he thought about it, he knew there was no word, no phrase he could speak to describe all of his needs at once. So he settled on the top one on the list.

"I want the location of where the moon crystals are kept."

The Guardians stood shocked at his words, every one going instantly denying him. However, he wasn't about to let them simply say no and refuse him his due.

"It's the annoying rabbit or the location." He continued, looking down at his nails with a arched eyebrow. "Believe me when I say that I have no qualms with disposing of him."

The group fell silent, mouths agape. Such a idiotic and yet victorious picture! He could use one of these poses up on his wall even. It would prove amusing to look at years after when he finally took what he solely wanted. Perhaps he should even make a collection...

"We can't do that." Tooth protested in a high voice, her wings twitching. "There specially made to make contact with the man in the moon! Only Guardians can use them like that anyway, so you have no use for them!"

Pitch smiled darkly.

"Regardless, I want the location."

Silence reigned over them like a taunt string waiting to snap at the slightest movement. The debate over the faces of the protectors was obviously strained. The question presented was not very cheering. To give up the spot of a long hidden stash of sacred treasure was a deed certainly considered repugnant. However, to choose that over a friends life? A fellow comrade in the fight against all that is evil and dark? Plus, they thought he had no use for the crystals. Oh fools! Pitch knew their ridiculous sentiment would surrender them before North even began to speak. It was blatantly obvious.

"Siberia, just off boarders of Russia. There is a camp for prisoners called Kavich. It is in a cave at base of mountain there."

The Nightmare King grinned, snapping his fingers and sand rushed past him in a cloud of black. The Guardians seemed silently distressed. Good, he liked to watch them squirm under his direction.

"Oh, now don't look so gloom and doom, old Santa!" He snickered the American name with a roll of his tongue. "You had to submit, didn't you? My shadows will bring your companion to you once you kindly exit my home and never return. One step anywhere else and you can bid you friend goodbye."

With that he dissolved himself back into nothing but mocking and jeering shadows. He left them to his nightmares, knowing that they were too concerned about their friend to wander. Today he celebrated a little victory over the Guardians once again. A small one, yes, but one none the less. Tey were so confident that he knew nothing of the crystals and their uses. Oh how wrong they were.

Strangely giddy, Pitch returned to his room and pulled the old book he had been reading from the sands that he had left it with. He felt refreshed and sighed contently as he flipped through the withered pages of the book. Yes, the day had gone well, but he still steeled himself with determination.

He had a prison to locate and research to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again! So many awesome reviews and many more favorites and follows! You guys touch me! XD Anyway, I wanted to let you know that there may be points in this story where characters seem to be doing things that seem obviously 'what not to do' like in the last chapter with North just giving up the location. You'll see that I have something behind that...but I think I should shut up now and not give anything else away! Also, keep in mind that some chapters will be rather shorter then the others. It's because I'm writing**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Bunny groaned, shifting on the bed uncomfortably, squeezing his eyes tight at the pounding in his head. His whole body was sore and each of his limbs felt as through they were filled with water. At least the blanket was softly laid upon him. At this point even that would be pained. Hell, even his ears hurt! Why-

Wait...bed, blanket? Right, either he wasn't in his cell anymore, or Pitch had suddenly had a stroke a freaky kindness. And by Bunny's way of thinking, it certainly wasn't the latter. The Nightmare King wasn't capable of feeling compassion and if he was...that just be a strange picture. One his aching head could not contain at that moment.

Slowly, emerald eyes opened to observe his surroundings. He was laying in a bed which meant that it wasn't his imagination playing tricks and that was a good thing. Instead of the blackened walls of his cells that he had come to know over the past few days, Bunny was met with vastly decorated red and green walls. Lights hung colorfully around the windows and a radio stood on the bed stand next to him, cheerfully echoing 'Jingle Bells' through the room. A Plate of half-eaten cookies sat silently by the ringing music maker, marking small mouths from the size of the bite-marks on the treats. Holly and garlands were sitting neatly over the doorway, bed rails and ceiling light as well as anywhere else it could go. All in all it wasn't hard to figure out where he was, he only thought that a Christmas tree was missing.

Voices, ones he could easily recognize came from just outside the door. Yes, that was North's big booming accented one, followed by Tooth's soft tone. No doubt Sandy was out there as well, being ignored in a conversation he couldn't interrupt. Bunny found himself suddenly very tempted to vanish into one of his tunnels to avoid the loud confrontation that was bound to happen. In fact, he was about to try that very thing when the door flew open.

Scratch that, the Christmas tree had just arrived.

North was holding the large plant, struggling to get it through the door. Bunny caught glimpses of Tooth and sandy fluttering about behind the giant thing. The few elves that had scurried in under North's big boots were knocked about in the struggle to get the big pine into the room. They rolled limply about the floor like scattered bowling pins, barely escaping getting squashed beneath the chaos. Bunny just raised a brow and looked away as if he had no part in the mess.

It was Tooth who noticed his consciousness first.

"Oh, look! He's awake!" She smiled, flying over the tree and into the room.

North abruptly dropped the tree, spinning about to see for himself. The actions landed the big pine onto the floor, scattering the rising elves once more and once again sent them rolling.

"Bunny!" North boomed in his Russian voice with a beaming smile. "It is good to see you with eyes open again!"

The pooka gave a weak grin back, eyes still on the scampering elves and the gigantic tree. It was really bit, too big.

"Yea, you too mate." He gestured to the mess of bell hats and pine branches. "Y'mind tellin' me what...?"

North looked behind him.

"Ah!" He spread his hands enthusiastically. "It is welcome home! I wanted it to be very special memory. Lights, tree, garland, special, yes?"

Bunny blinked, mouth slightly open. The big man looked so confident with wide eyes boring into him for an answer. He sighed.

"Yep, very special, mate. But y'forgot something." He looked around the room once again and then resettled his eyes on North. "I'm the Easter Bunny. _Easter_ mate, like eggs and candy? Not Christmas. Holly and I don't mix."

North seemed anything but deterred, waving his hand as if to wipe away the fact.

"Little problem! Christmas is much more happy! It has yetis!"

Bunny slumped in his bed, placing an exasperated paw over his face with a groan. He didn't feel like dealing with so much noise at once. His wounds, though no doubt healing well and were firmly bound, still hurt a little. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what the other Guardians were trying to do for him, he was just tired.

"Are you all right, Bunny?" Tooth asked, rose eyes flashing concern.

However she was ignored.

It had been hard for Bunny to sleep in his cell, chained as he was. And the anger he had towards himself for getting caught hadn't yet worn off. Really, he should have been more careful. Pitch should never had been able to sneak up on him so easily. He supposed he only deserved what he had gotten. Normally he would have had no problem escaping a situation like that, if Pitch hadn't chained him_ to _the wall. He would have been able to simply call on one his tunnels and leave. But with the chains, he'd have to bring the whole wall with him and that didn't seem like a good idea at the time.

The real question was, how did he get here?

He looked up, seeing that Sandy had joined North and Tooth in standing over him, all faces creased with worry. Even a few elves had joined in the stare, their little hats jingling annoyingly.

"So..." Bunny didn't like being scrutinized so deeply all at once. "How did you get me out?"

North straightened, appointing himself as storyteller..

"We followed your tracks after you did not return. Sandy caught signs of struggle and black sand cast about." He paused, looking at the sandman. "When Sandy went to touch it, it turned back into nightmare, fleeing."

"And I followed it!" Tooth added in, fluttering her wings a bit her voice carried on like a never ending fall. "It took me to a strange hole in the ground. A first I thought it was yours, but it was really dark and it wasn't all green and spring-smelling. Then with all the shadows I knew it was where Pitch had taken you so I hurried back to Sandy and North, remembering where it was in my head!" Tears suddenly flooded her eyes. "I was so scared for you! I thought Pitch was going to kill you!"

Sandy patted her arm in comfort as she suddenly broke into sobs. He caught Bunny's eye and shrugged. It almost seemed as though he meant that he had no idea how to deal with emotional bursts from her. Or at least that they were too dramatic for the situation.

When Tooth calmed a bit North continued the tale.

"We went with Tooth to hole and went down." He shivered uncomfortably at the memory. "It was dark and deep, nightmares sometimes crossed us and we slew them. Next thing we knew, we were in great hall with many doors. Then we started looking for you."

A scowl came onto the normally cheery face.

"Pitch..." He spat the name with disgust. "Came and wanted a trade. He wanted location of moon crystals."

Bunny wrinkled his nose at that. Those fragile things? Even when Pitch had interrogated him he hadn't said anything, nor understood. They were only good for talking with the name in the moon, something Pitch preferred to not do unless mocking. In his grey hands, he had no more power then a decayed flower.

"What use did he have with those anyway?" The pooka questioned, raising a inquisitive brow. "He can't use them."

Tooth nodded, eyes now free of tears. Her feathers glistened as sunlight came filtering warmly through the windows. Oh, he had missed the sun.

"That's why we told him, Bunny." She said softly. "If he does ever find them, he won't be able to put them to any use."

The spring spirit's jaw dropped. Pitch had demand something, a thing for which he was tormented for and they had given it to him!? If the dark being so much as ordered a candy cane the rabbit would refuse to give it! Anything he wanted would be used wrongly and they had just let him know of the location?

"What!?"

North frowned.

"What, what?" He asked, not understanding Bunny's reaction.

"What, what?" The pooka's fur bristled in annoyance and anger. "Didn't the fact that Pitch was the one demanding the moon crystals set off big blinking red lights? If he wanted them, it means that he has a bloody use for them!"

North raised his hands in a sign of peace, silencing Bunny's furious words.

"I know this." he said calmly, a smile appearing around his beard. "I did not tell Pitch location of the moon crystals."

Bunny's impatient and confused glare bore into the elder spirit. He wasn't in any mood for riddles at the moment. He preferred straight answers with no attachments or other such things to cause confusion. Besides, this was an important matter and not something to glaze over. Anything that involved Pitch would usually turn out bad.

"What do you bloody well mean, North?" Bunny snapped, fatigue grating his nerves raw like skin against a carpet. "First you say y'did tell him and now you say y'didn't!"

The Christmas spirit only shrugged, keeping the smile on his face unwavering at the others impatience.

"I told him location, yes." He held a thick finger and winked. "But it's not right location. Pitch will only find prison, no moon crystals for his evil plans."

Ah, so that was it. Double crossing the thief before the stealing was even done. Bunny actually felt himself grinning at the twist on the black being. Ha, he deserved to be tricked and more. Especially after what he did to Jack.

Wait...

The pooka glanced about the room once again, wondering if the boy was present and simply choosing to be silent out of fear or insecurity. There was the three Guardians of course, and the giants Christmas tree still lodged in the door. Elves were scurrying about aimlessly and one was even after his offering of cookies that sat innocently on his nightstand. But there was no winter spirit. No white-headed boy looking at him with those big sunken blue eyes pleading and sorrowful. Not even a trace of his scrawny body that practically begged for food and drink. Indeed, the gaunt form did not appear to be present.

"Where's Jack?" Bunny questioned, looking expectantly at North. He guessed that the boy was merely placed in another room to recover.

But when the Guardians looked to each other with eyebrows raised and in confusion, dread settled in the rabbit's stomach. Surely they had not left him behind?

"Who's Jack, Bunny?" Tooth asked gently, eyes blinking.

Bile filled the spring spirits throat and he swallowed thickly. No, this couldn't be right!

"A boy that Pitch had as a servant. With white hair, sky-blue eyes and a very thin body?"

Tooth frowned at the description and looked over at North. Sandy created the image of a question mark over him and shook his head. The Russian spirit also shook his own head in the negative, leaving Bunny with a very bad taste in his mouth.

"You are the only one we brought back." North stated with a questioning tone. "I saw no boy in Pitch's lair."

But the pooka wouldn't have it.

"You couldn't have missed him! He's so pale that he stands out in the dark!" He looked beseechingly at the Christmas spirit. "Please tell me you saw him!"

Once again the heads shook, each face filled with concerned brows and deep frowns. No, they couldn't have left him! That would spell failure on himself for not protecting the boy! If only the nightmares had not smashed him against the wall before carrying him away! If only-

"I saw him, at least, I think I did."

All eyes turned to Tooth and Bunny perked up.

"Where?" North asked, looking intently at the fairy.

The female Guardian bit her lip.

"It was in the halls. There was a child curled up on the floor, shivering." Guilty eyes trailed over the faces around her. "I-at first I thought it was real, but then Pitch attacked and I thought it had just been a nightmare pretending to be a needy boy, so I didn't say anything. When I looked up, he was gone, so I thought I was sure of it..."

Bunny's heart hit the floor and his face turned grievous. It may be true, but he needed to be sure, his mind would never settle until he was positive that Jack was still with that monster.

"Are y'sure, Tooth?" He inquired strictly, begging that she said no, that the boy had found a way to escape. "Did he look like what I said? Please, we have to know for certain."

The world shattered when the feathered spirit nodded brokenly, mumbling a positive answer. Bunny slumped back in the bed, feeling suddenly like his blood had turned cold in his veins. They had left behind the child he had unknowingly vowed to help in his heart. The love-starved spirit that toiled alone in terror and isolated fear under a cruel master.

Feeling strangely weak Bunny zoned out, clenching his fists and ignoring the concerned remarks from his friends. He had left Jack. One thing now mattered and one thing only. And he would be damned before letting any obstacles in his way.

He had to save Jack Frost.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I meant to but I got a call from my cousin and I needed to go over her house. Hopefully all my recent updates made up for that. Anyway, this chapter is a little freaky and I was thinking rather deeply when I wrote it, so yea. Also, my glogster account is messed up at the moment, so I can't get in there, sorry! I'll work on it. AND I made this chapter a *little* longer in reparation for my absence yesterday! Review please and I will love you! Lets see if we can reach 200 review!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Pitch was pacing across the floor of his lab, one hand resting on his mouth in thought and the other curled into a fist behind his back. Jack sat curled in a corner of the room, fiddling with a string on his sleeve and often glancing up fearfully when the dark being would mutter something out loud.

The Nightmare King had been anything but pleased with the young winter spirit after the Guardians had left. The word he had shouted still rang in his ears and throbbed through his head like a drumming echo. Useless, cowardly, pathetic, that's all he was and all he ever would be. He should have done something other then whimper when the three strange spirits had forced their way into the lair. He had just laid there helplessly until the shadows had carried him off and dropped him in his room.

The he had sat there, silently crying in confusion and fear until Pitch came to punish him for being so worthless. Still, even as the shadow tamer had laid into him with his hand, he seemed to be in a good enough mood. By the time he stopped Jack had two blackened eyes and a bleeding nose, a sobbing mess on the floor. Then he was dragged off to the lab, where Pitch was reading an old book and working on some bracelet project of some kind. He had told the boy not to leave the room, nor go anywhere without him from that moment on.

Now, despite his fright and hurting, Jack was growing bored of doing nothing.

Meekly, he traced his fingers along the cracks in the stone floor, pretending that they were rivers crossing over the world like on the giant globe. He imagined the beautiful glowing lights that stood out in the darkness of this underground palace. A small smile came to his face at the thought of them, his own light in the black life he lived. How he wished he could touch them.

_So bright, so wonderful..._

Silently, Jack ran his suddenly tingling finger over the cracks again, musing over the question of whether the lights were warm or not. He didn't do well in any kind of heat, as he had found out when Pitch had locked him in a boiling room after he had spilled wine over some of his lab tools. He had been left there for three days, feeling as though he would melt away in a haze of blazing pain. When Pitch had finally entered, Jack had nearly lost his voice with all the begging before he was let out.

_Hot is bad...but..._

But the lights were not even warm, well, not in the painful way. They made him feel happy and almost as if he was flying. He didn't know what that kind of heat was, but he liked when it burned up in his chest. It was so comforting, like a companion that he never wanted to leave. It made him want to run, play and laugh, something that he never did. It made him was to have _fun_.

Frost suddenly burst from his fingers, covering the cracks with a glistening white surface of ice.

Jack gasped quietly, scrambling back from the strange occurrence. His eyes shot to his hand and twitched his digits. They tingled still, as if their task wasn't yet done. Blue eyes stole a glance at the Nightmare King still muttering to himself as he paced. He had not seen the subtle action of power. Jack heaved a revealed sigh, looking back down at his unsettled hand. Curiously, he returned his fingertips to the cold ground, biting his lip in anticipation as he tried unconsciously to make ice.

It worked!

Beautifully branching glitters of frost once again spread over the ground, making his heart jump in excitement. He didn't remove his fingers, loving the ever growing pattern of his pretty creation. Something in the simple act called him, lighted his spirit of a ever-constant weight and making joy flood his entire being. He was content to sit there forever, loving the enchanting thing he had made with unconditional passion.

Then a thought struck him.

_Could I...make pictures...?_

Once again he bit his lip in worry, but the thought did not slip away from his mind and nor could he force it to go. Eventually, all or any reluctance he had towards the idea faded into only a vague pulse. Gingerly, he stretched out his hand once more, summoning a picture of a horse into his head. Horses were one of the only animals he associated with, as the nightmares often took that form. So he applied what he knew through his fingers, closing his eyes as he drew upon the frost.

He imagined the head of the creature, nostrils, ears and eyes slowly forming beneath his working digits. Then the body came to mind, with strong legs and muscles of strength and agility. The rounded stomach was drawn and a flowing mane added upon the fantasies neck along with a blowing tail on the rump. It seemed as though some unseen force was guiding his hands, moving it smothly over his self-appointed task. Then, once the finishing touches were added, he opened his eyes and gasped silently in shock.

The picture was magnificent, more detailed then he had even thought possible for his untrained hands to craft. It stood proudly against the frost, head turned slightly towards him in a majestic stance. A star sat between it's beaded eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

_Like the lights..._

His hand hovered over the picture frosted upon the floor. Jack was slightly afraid to touch it, fearing that he may ruin the beauty he had just made. Suddenly, the picture literally came to life beneath his quivering hand. The once flat image surprisingly gained volume, climbing up from the once 2D creation.

The head became whole and full, along with the body and legs. It seemed to be breathing almost, flicking it's tail idly. The two glistening eyes looked at him, ears twitching as Jack had seen the nightmares do at times. Only this horse was certainly nothing in relation to those horrible things. In the boy's mind, they could not even be compared with the sheer beauty before him. It was amazing.

Then it took a step towards him, head cocking in a almost curious action. Jack surprised himself by not backing away as he normally would have. Somehow he knew that this ice creature would never hurt him in any way. Why would it harm it's own master, the very person who brought into existence by powers he did not even understand?

_It knows me...and...I know it..._

This time, without any hesitation whatsoever, Jack ran his previously shaking hand over the mini version of a horse. The ice creation leaned into his hand, making the boy's heart jerk with an unfamiliar feeling. Unbeknownst to him, it was the same feeling that an artist or carpenter would feel for a finished project. A strange sense of love, not so different from that which a father or mother would feel for their child. Unconditional and a part of the creator's very own mind, skill or body. The feeling that this happened because of him. It is not a selfish feeling, but rather that feeling that wishes only to give more without stopping to make whatever the creation be, better.

A smile carved itself slowly upon Jack's normally frowning face. He decided that he never wanted the thing to go away. As far as he was involved, it would stay with him forever, like the friend he never had. He wanted to hug the thing close to him and never let it go, never let him be alone again.

So overjoyed was he that he did not see the shadow that suddenly loomed menacingly over him.

"What do you_ think_ you are doing?" Pitch's voice growled, shocking Jack from his happiness.

_Nononononopleaseno!_

Fearfully, the boy's blue eyes shot up to the Nightmare King, his body cowering instinctively. The ice horse seemed to jump into a defensive position, ears back and standing with legs apart while the nostrils flared.

Pitch narrowed his eyes at the thing and returned his glare to Jack.

"How did you do this, boy?" He demanded, grabbing the child by his shirt and pulling him up. "What did you do?"

The young winter spirit's eyes were wide with terror, his pale hands grasping the grey wrists of the offender.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know!" He cried, shivering. "P-please, d-don't take it-it away! _Please, _I-I'll-"

Pitch snarled, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. He analyzed the child before him and Jack's quaking increased. Pulling his head back the King of Nightmares suddenly gave a sadistic smile, his pointed white teeth in contrast to his dark skin. Then, he tossed the boy carelessly to the floor with a thump, waving his hand to summon his sands as he watched the ice creation stomp it's feet at Jack's abuse. He only grinned more, apparently finding it amusing.

Jack scurried back as two clouds of black appeared, taking the form of not the normal horse, but of wolves. He curled against the wall as they growled at him, snapping their teeth dangerously before looking up to their own master, ears flattened to their heads. The boy shot a worried look to the beautiful white horse that now stepped in front of him as if to protect him. But at the moment he only wished to guard_ it_.

"You cross the line, Snowflake." Pitch started again in a sickly-sweet voice, still carrying the edge of maliciousness. "First you do not make frost when told, and now you build things like this behind my back? This will not do, child. You seem to forget who is in charge here. I cannot have that, oh no, not at all."

Jack lost all breath in total, petrifying terror when Pitch turned to his wolves. His thought felt swelled, blocking him from making his lungs work. For all of the frost within him, he felt his blood run cold at the look the Nightmare King glance at him. One of pure enjoyment.

_Nono, please don't...pleasepleaseplease..._

Nothing made him feel so numb as the next words that came from the shadow tamer's mouth. Two words that crushed all the feelings he had before. So casually and unwaveringly spoken, tearing at the winter spirit's very core and leaving it in shreds.

"Destroy it."

The wolves surged forward.

"NO!" Jack screamed, suddenly moving to protect the ice animal with his body.

He threw himself in front of it, curling around it's cold form, regardless of the struggles it gave to get free and guard him. The boy refused to see the only thing he could be sure was friendly and cared about him demolished. He couldn't deal with that pain, not after just finding this.

_Nonononono..._

When the dark fangs of one of the nightmares sunk into his back, another scream was torn from his throat and tears raced down his cheeks. But even as the dark things claws and nipped at him, he wouldn't move. When the blood ran down his back in thin trails he wept harder, but held on until he thought he could do so no longer.

Then a burning hand gripped Jack by the back of the neck and pulled him violently away. He cried out, but was now too weak to fight the stronger being and flailed in the firm grip. The next thing he knew he was face to face with Pitch, teary eyes wide and frightened.

"Now, now snowflake, you know I don't stand for insubordination."

The Nightmare King chuckled darkly and while Jack couldn't see, he could hear the fight of the nightmares and his own horse behind him. He panicked, struggling horribly to break free, the tears never stopping. All the while Pitch was tutting at him to hold still and face the consequences.

When a surprising and pained whinny came from the ice horse, Jack broke down and cried so hard his chest ached.

"P-please...pl-please d-don't...don't.." He sobbed, unable to finish his sentence.

A boiling hand began stoking his hair and the fighting suddenly ceased. Jack feared that his creation and friend was now destroyed. Then the hand moved under his chin, gently raising his head up to meet the golden eyes he feared.

"And why shouldn't I, little Snowflake?" Pitch asked softly, brushing the tears away with a grey finger. "You must learn to listen and obey me."

Jack swallowed a thick lump in his throat and blinked his sore eyes. He choked on his words as they came up, his nose congested.

"I-I'll listen...b-but p-please...l-let me k-keep it..._please_."

_Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease...I'll do anything..._

"Shh, don't cry, you'll only sicken yourself." Pitch cooed with a smirk. "Alright, if you promise to behave and get rid of those disgraceful tears, I won't dispose of the wretched thing."

Jack's eyes brightened immediately, pleading and hopeful. The Nightmare King would let him...?

He nodded vigorously, brushing his palm over his eyes to wipe the tears away.

"I-I'll be-behave...I pr-promise."

Pitch's eyes narrowed and his smile grew as he rubbed the boy's cheek in a fatherly fashion. Behind his back, Jack could still here the terrifying growls of wolves, snapping their jaws in anticipation. But after that one, short and painful whinny, no more noise had come from his ice animal and he feared for it.

"Good." The King of Nightmares said after a pregnant silence and releasing the child. "Go onto the thing then and don't make anymore."

Without hesitation Jack slipped from away from his captor and spun around to take in the scene. The two wolves stood with their sand-made fur bristled, their black eyes glaring between the boy and his horse. The ice animal laid unmoving between them, so small in their large and menacing presence. Instantly, the winter spirit shot towards his frost creature with a concerned cry.

_No! Please, please still be alive!_

He knelt beside the fallen thing, scooping the tiny and cold body into his arms and cradling it to his chest. So sorrowful was he that he never saw the two nightmares dissolve and leave at their master's bidding. He could feel Pitch's eyes watching him and he shivered, looking down at the horse with fear of the damage.

It looked up and him and nuzzled his chin, giving a small whinny of greeting. Jack was careful to avoid tearing up again and simply smiled at the small thing with barely contained thankfulness. He looked over the tiny body to be sure all was well and then his eyes froze.

There, on the creature's small back were deep, blackening teeth marks and scratches. He probed them gently, hoping that he could fix them easily with a little touch of frost if he could muster it. But when his cold finger touched the mark, the darkness of the would suddenly and rapidly began to spread under the ice. Jack gasped in alarms and tried to rub the infection out unsuccessfully. He kept trying until a horse and frightening neigh reached his ears and two black eyes looked up at him. He jumped in horror at what was happening and clutched the horse to his chest in panic, tears once again welling. In the corner of his frosty blue eyes, Pitch's robes swiped along the ground and he shot his head up at the dark being.

"W-what h-have y-y-you d-done?!" The ice animal started struggling against him, but he held it stubbornly. It had been his only friend and he refused to give it willingly to the dark. "I-I sa-said I'd be-behave! _Please!_"

_Darkdarkdark..._

Pitch only smiled wickedly down at the boy, yellow eyes flashing.

"You did not obey before, Jack." His voice was taunting and shallow. "That was a black deed and from that deed, your blackness grows. It is none but your own fault for disobeying in the first place."

The horse was violently lashing out against Jack, beating him with hooves and biting with teeth, but the boy would not let go.

"Besides..."The Nightmare King continued evilly and gestured to the struggling animal with pride. "Look what we can create together."

And Jack did look down, his eyes widening in pure terror and releasing the thing that had once been his friend.

He screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**OMGosh...so dead tired...Sorry for my breach in my update schedule! An sudden trip had to be taken sunday and I didn't return in time to write anything. Sorry about that! BUT! We have now reached OVER 200 reviews! YAAAAY! You are all awesome! Oh yes, and as an answer to a guest's comment, I don't mind if you flip out a Pitch and call him names, just keep the fowl language under control and feel free to freak as you like! Also, I want to let EVERYONE know that I update every night I can at 10:00-12:00 AND that Bunny learned Jack's full name in chapter four I believe. That is all, please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! I'm tired!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Bunny sat staring off at nothing, his mind racing far beyond the reaches of visible length. The past three days had been spent preparing to go after Pitch and save Jack, with North scanning Siberia for any movement from their enemy. There had been none so far and the Easter spirit was beginning to wonder if the Nightmare King had figured out that they had lied about the moon crystal's location. If he had, things would probably be going badly for Jack.

After all, the boy had practically been placed in charge of him. His escape had most likely sent Pitch into a mad frenzy, one that was sure to harm the young winter spirit. Bunny's only hope was that the shadow tamer wouldn't take it out on the already abused child. The boy that the guardians had left behind.

It stung to know that. It was his fault that Jack was still a prisoner and getting beaten for something he had no control over. The memory of those shivering and terrified eyes would never leave him. Not tomorrow and not in another hundred years. A child was not supposed to be afraid like that, never. That's what the Guardians were for. They were the protection of innocence and joy, beings meant for the sole purpose and dedication on making children happy and lighthearted.

And Jack was neither.

Bunny had sensed the horrific burden the boy had on his shoulders. Fear of anger, disapproval and a heart completely starved of love haunted his steps. He had shied from touch and soft talk, eying the Guardian with such deep distrust that it disturbed Bunny to no end. The dirty, gaunt face and skinny body caused by malnutrition were still clear in his mind and horrified him. The boy had even been afraid of taking the food Bunny had offered, though clearly longing for it. The child had instinctively looked for reasons not to trust, which was something no child should do. They were naturally trusting.

A heavy sigh rushed from Bunny's lips and his shoulders sagged. He looked out the window of his room to the mountains of glistening snow. His wounds healed easily enough. Everything was either gone or a dull soreness besides his still wrapped ribs. But the slight hurting didn't bother him in the least. After all, Jack had probably gone through worse.

"Bunny."

The Easter spirit jumped in his chair, spinning about to see Nicholas St. North standing in the doorway, big hand on the doorhandle. His face was grim and this visit he lacked the yetis and elves that always followed. Silently, he stepped into the room and closed the entrance before looking a the other Guardian again.

"There's a signal on scan." North said cutting to the point and Bunny jumped up before the man held up his hands. "But it's not Pitch."

The furred Guardian frowned, his brows furrowing.

"Nightmares then?" He asked, walking towards the bed and snatching up his boomerangs from where they lay on the spread blanket.

"Yes." North said nodding as the rabbit moved to join him. "Unusual patterns. Nightmares coming out during the day, is strange."

Bunny looked into the man's eyes hopefully, thoughts speeding through his head.

"Any sign of-"

"No." North cut in before the other could raise his emotions higher.

Thinning his lips into a tight line, Bunny nodded slowly and motioned for the human to lead him from the room. He followed North without another word, his mind pounding with worry for a boy he hardly knew.

They walked past elves and yetis rushing about either aimlessly or with a destination in mind. More then once Bunny had to sidestep the jingling red cones so as not to squash any of North's helpers. Their little bodies would be like ants under the pooka's strong paws, helpless.

Eventually they arrived in the main hall, standing just below the giant globe. As usual, there blinked thousands of yellow lights over the orb, marking children who believed in the Guardians. They were bright and strong, which was not an unusual thing, however now there were blue beams encasing the globe as well. Bunny guessed that this was North's scanning system, the way that he was able to locate the worse cases of nightmares for the Guardians to disperse.

North marched up to one of the many panels he had at the base of the small scale world and began punching numbers in. The sequence was short and complicated before the big man pulled a back a stick in the board. The blue beams around the globe seemed to brighten and swirl as North watched expectantly. He turned to Bunny and held up a thick finger.

"Watch." He said, hitting another button and crossing his arms across his chest.

Small black marks suddenly appeared, mixed within the glowing lights all around northern Russia. They raced across the giant map, stopping scarcely and then eventually disappearing.

"It is afternoon there." North explained in his accented voice. "They are looking for prison."

Bunny had to agree. Nightmares rarely, practically never wandered during the day. The sunlight burned them until they screeched in agony and often sulked in any dark places available to them. This new discovery was certainly disturbing and the pooka wondered why Pitch would send his minions out, sunlight or no, strong or weak. The action seemed to be a desperate one.

Inquisitive, the rabbit looked to the human with interested eyes.

"Why would he do that? He could look just as jolly well in the dark as the day. _Especially_ with his beasts. It doesn't make sense."

North nodded in agreement, watching as some new black spots appeared.

"He must really want crystals." He said simply. "And for some reason he wants them soon. He will be furious not to find them."

Bunny frowned, eyebrows drawing together.

"He _needs_ them for something." He stated. "But I can't bloody imagine what for. As far as I know the crystals can only be used for talking with the man in the moon, not spiritual world denomination!"

"You are right." The older Guardian nodded. "But for now we must destroy those nightmares, they will reap bad dreams tonight."

Bunny eyed the turning globe, his mind mutual towards the others words. The black specks were scattered, but North was right. If they happened to regroup during the night, many believers could be in risk of wavering or simply extinguishing their flames. Such a thing no Guardian would ever allow so long as they existed. Some one had to go out there and deal with the problem.

"I'll get Sandy." Bunny offered strictly in his Australian accent. "If there's any chance whatsoever of me finding Jack then I'm up for it. I won't abandon him a second time."

North ran a large hand through his beard and nodded once again, hitting another button to make the cool blue lines around the globe diminish. Then the pair turned and stepped away from the panels, walking through the ever present swarm of tiny elves. Bunny didn't look at the jingling mess though, his mind off into his thoughts and his body simply following behind his fellow Guardian automatically.

They reached the elevator that ran through the various toy shops and other levels of the giant pole house. The door clicked shut and the container was raised slowly by the mechanical power. Slowly, the noise and nonsense of the lower floor ceased to be heard, remaining only a soft hum like a breeze.

"The fault is not yours, Bunny."

The pooka's grass-colored eyes snapped to North narrowed and instantly alert. It was more then obvious what the man was referring to, though he wished it wasn't so. He had heard that sentence put in so many ways since his rescue and not once had it convinced him that it was true.

Those startling and cheerless frost eyes kept popping into his mind, along with the bloodied form of the child who knew no love. The round, bony face looking at him with betrayal and sorrow, as if asking why he had been forgotten.

No. it was his fault and nothing could change that. Not words, nor the soothing winds of time would work on this wound.

"You don't understand, mate." Bunny all but snarled under his breath. "It is not so simple to be let go. The boy needed me, North, plain as day. Yet here I am and there he is, separated for my thrice-cursed weakness."

North frowned, looking intently at the furred Guardian with eyes like knives, digging into his very core. His voice was thick with authority and surprising tints of complete understanding.

"I do." He spoke, his tone low and arms falling behind his back to clasp his hands. "Each and every Guardian does, Bunny. Every time a child forgets one of us, we feel as though we have failed. We can't be perfect. Not every boy and girl can be reached before we become but a memory to them."

Bunny scowled to himself.

"Jack is not a mortal child, North!" He snapped, pointing a finger at the big man. "He is like you and me, eternal as long as time permits endless miles. He has no option to forget anything and yet I've bloody failed on him!"

North's face softened a bit as Bunny's shoulders slumped in defeat. The pooka was a remarkably strong fighter, albeit awkward when in contact with children, but no less loving then Tooth or the famed 'Santa'. His self imposed strictness and organized way of working prevented and refused mistakes on his part. A obstruction in the road, no matter how big or small, stuck the rabbit in the chest like a blade cutting into his heart mercilessly. He was not one drove towards self-pity, but rather self-driven unacceptable anger.

He was too hard on himself.

"You search for him." North said kindly and with firmness. "That does not show failure, Bunny. But strength."

The pooka only looked away unhappily, a disbelieving grunt escaping his lips.

"Even if I ever do find Jack again, the damage is done, North." Bunny spoke plainly and with sore;y opened bitterness. "Pitch would have beaten the boy black and blue by now and it would all be on my account. I can't take that."

North pursed his lip as the elevator ceased movement on a spacious hall. Bunny was both right and wrong. The damage had been done, through years and years of subjected abuse and instilled fear no doubt mounted the boy's shallow mind with terror. But even so, the pooka was certainly not to blame for the happenings of time.

"I'll bring him back, North." Bunny continued slowly, not looking at the elder Guardian, his eyes averted. "But once I do I want you to take him into your care, mate. He'll not flourish in my warm warren."

With that, the rabbit stepped from the elevator and trudged down the hall in search of Sandy's golden sands. North could only watch him as he went, a deep frown upon his face.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Whoohoo! I posted this early in reparation for making you all wait while I was out gallivanting! I may even post another chapter tonight if the mood and timing allows. Whatever the case, you are all so awesome and amazing for reviewing! Thanks so much, your support makes me want to continue! Today I've added a little bit more of our manipulative Pitch!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

_Darkdarkdarkdark..._

The room was pitch black, with not the slightest sign of light seeping in to comfort the small figure curled upon the bed of straw weeping. The body shivered and quaked with each devastated sob of pure anguish, with the scent of blood on the air. Pure terror was like a thickening stench in the room, radiating off of the boy's form in vast waves.

Pitch had been brutal in Jack's punishment, though this time physical contact was not needed nor used in the slightest. It had surprised the boy, considering how he had viciously attacked the Nightmare King for demolishing the only thing he could call a friend and twisting it into an enemy. The frost child had beat his bony fists against the shadow tamer's chest, screaming in a broken, torn heart. The tears had flowed unsparingly from his clouded eyes, carrying his aching soul's pure sorrow.

Jack had never hurt another being in his entire life, by accident or purposely. But at that time he had wanted to kill Pitch like never before, biting and tearing at the Nightmare King in hopes to complete it.

He had been thrown violently away like an unwanted toy by a spoiled child. Still, he had leaped back without hesitation, his mind set on_ hurting_ Pitch as he had done to him all those years past. The child had not been to different from that of a hunting lion, determined on finishing his prey. However, he had been once again pushed forcefully back and restrained by a cloud of black sand, summoned easily by the black being's hand.

The boy had been backhanded and then dragged off after a few clipped and angry words from Pitch's lips. Then he had been chained in his room by one wrist to that cursed wall, fighting all the while it was placed tightly around the limb. Jack had snarled and struggled until his skin went raw, that wicked shadow standing amused over him the entire time. The young spirit even tried to use his teeth to break the iron clasp off, obviously no avail.

Then a gray hand had pulled his head up maliciously, yellow eyes gleaming at the boy. However, nothing had been said through those colorless lips, the eyes only staring with challenge. Jack's mind was feral at the moment and met the gaze with frilled, boiling rage while tears ever leaked from his sapphire orbs. Then Pitch had left, locking away all sources of light from the young spirit, heart encased in turmoil.

Panic had been quick to set in within seconds of the Nightmare King leaving. He was alone, secluded in the dark with not one speck of brightness to ensure vision. Jack's deepening fear of the dark resurfaced in his chest, making his heart beat with speed and his struggling increase. He had begun to hyperventilate in pure and unhealthy terror. Pleading cries of begging release had poured out like a waterfall, calling for the shadow tamer to return and let him go if he promised good behavior. However no response had come and Jack had been left to the biting darkness on every side, curling up in meager protection.

_Darkdarkdarkdarkdark..._

The seconds had melded into minutes and the minutes to hours, the hours into days. Pitch had not returned, had not cared for the horrific mental gauntlet he had pushed the child into. The blackness was like clubs beating him and daggers cutting him into the very depth of his soul. The constant numbing thought that singled itself out of the rest, until it became a sole throb inside his head.

He was alone.

Jack crumbled again, his body shaking with dry sobs and the salty tears were all but gone. His throat burned and his brain ached in a thick web of pain that simply refused to depart. He had not been able to sleep since he had been abandoned, too petrified of the monsters that lurked in the unseeing room, wishing and waiting to attack.

He wanted Pitch to come back.

Despite all that the shadow tamer had done to him, all the harsh punishments that he had meted out, Jack wanted him back. He was the only person who had cared to even look at the frost spirit during the long years that he been molded together with time. He remembered that Pitch was a source of agonizing pain and starvation, but he was also the won who had tended him after a particular cruel hurt or punishment that could have killed him. The Nightmare King had fed him, scarcely yes, but he had. He had given Jack new clothing when the old ones became to ragged to wear and a room that he could sleep in. In an odd way, Pitch meant safety to him. This place was his _home_, regardless if he liked it or not. He belonged here and shouldn't have attacked Pitch like that.

It had been so ungrateful. It was small wonder that the black spirit had seen it fit to lock him away in the much-hated dark.

_Should have been good..._

But where had he gone wrong? When he had formed the horse, it had seemed so _right_ to him. His heart had felt warm in a good way and his lips had smiled, _smiled_, without a care. And the animal of ice had nickered to him fondly, in a friendly way that Jack had felt drawn to without fear of a reprimand.

All that had shattered when the beautiful creation had been turned into dark fearling, a tool for enforcing fear. Jack didn't understand what had been bad about feeling that warmth in his chest. He was quite sure that it wouldn't have killed him, as it wasn't even heat really, but something more. It was something he didn't fathom or experience before. Well, Bunny had made something twitch with longing within his breast, but nothing compared to what his ice horse had done.

Whatever the case, Pitch had punished him for something and Jack knew that the shadow tamer always had a reason. Sometimes, like right now, he couldn't comprehend what he had done to anger him so much. He figured that it must have been truly terrible, if the Nightmare King had gone so far as to make his worst fear raw and helpless.

_Darkdarkdarkdark..._

Jack was so sorry for whatever he had done, willing to never be bad again if it meant he could leave the suffocating box he was chained in. He would never even dream of making frost if Pitch would only let him out. He would do so many, many things for release.

The never ending silence pounded in his eardrums and he curled tighter on his straw mattress.

_Don'tleavemeherepleasedon't..._

There was a sound outside the locked door, jerking Jack from his fetal position with hope blooming in his chest. He watched with wide, frightened eyes as the door was opened, soft and menacingly light pooling around a tall figure that was not too hard to recognize. The boy winced at the brightness, shielding his eyes with a quivering arm and blinking rapidly.

"So you have calmed down, I assume?" Pitch's voice filtered into Jack's throbbing ears, making him jump again.

Blue eyes peeked out timidly, sparked with terror and relief. He nodded vigorously, inwardly begging that the other spirit would believe him. He couldn't take anymore darkness without going mad and his heart was frozen with the terror that he may just be left there again for days. The thought made panic birth for a second time.

Pitch swept forward smoothly and Jack squealed a little, backing further away from him with his entire body shivering. Conflicting emotions filled the boy like a ravishing river, to beg or remain silent, to be still or to cower, to apologize or hold his ground. Even though he knew that Pitch was _always_ right, he didn't want to be hurt again by him.

The King of Nightmares crouched down before him and an involuntary flinch drove Jack back into the cold wall. One gray hand stretched out, brushing his cheek gently and brushing away the tears the withered body had managed to make in the depth of dehydration. The boy both shook and leaned into the touch, wanting to be believe he was loved and cared for, even in the height of fear.

"Shh, Snowflake, the punishment is over now, it alright." The hand moved towards the cuff that held the young spirit to the wall and easily unlocked it and taking the boy into his arms. "I'm letting you out now, shh. Let's get you out of here, hm?"

Jack found himself scooped up into the black-robed man's arms, cradled to his chest. He didn't know whether to panic or relish in the father-like contact. All he knew was that they were leaving that dark room and he was going to eat! He started crying again, his tears all dried up. He became vaguely aware of hand brushing comfortingly through his hair and closed his eyes at the touch. He was so confused.

The next thing he knew, he was being set down on something soft and warmly welcoming. He sunk eagerly into the feeling, running his shaking hands over the material without opening his eyes.

"Come, little Snowflake, let me see those blue pools of yours." Pitch's soft voice coaxed while a blanket was drawn over Jack body, but the boy did not obey. "You need your eyes to drink, or you'll spill this all over my bed. Now come on, small frost."

Drink? Bed?..._Pitch's bed!? _

Jack's eyes shot open, gasping when he saw that it was true. He was indeed in the black bedroom, laying on top of the king-sized bed that he had only ever seen and never touched. Pitch was sitting beside him, a glass jug of something hot in his hands.

"Ah, much better." The shadow master said a smile on his lips. "Are you hungry?"

The child just stared with a fevered expression, not quite believing that this was happening. Tentatively, he nodded, unsure whether it was alright or not to agree. However Pitch just chuckled, ignoring the way the boy shied as he lifted up his head and put the jug to his victim's lips.

At the first touch of the soup's moisture on his dried tongue, Jack practically tried to inhale the substance. He clutched the hand that held the cup, fearful that it would be taken away. When it did pull back, the boy cried out in panic at having his meager meal recalled.

"You must drink slowly, my little flake." Pitch said, slowly returning the jug to Jack's mouth. "If you drink too fast then you'll be sickened." The hand brushed through the boy's white locks again gently. "I won't have that happen."

Jack did try to obey the order, terrified at the idea that the Nightmare King would throw him into the dark once more. But he was so hungry, so dehydrated from days without any food or water. Still, he fear won over and he forced himself to settle with quick gulps of the soup until it was gone. He would have licked out every drop of the jug that was possible, had the thing not been taken away.

He reached for it weakly, but Pitch shook his head and set it on the stand by the bed. The shadow tamer tucked the thin blanket around the child, knowing that too much heat would do ill for any winter spirit. The boy fought a little at the sudden comfort, but the hand running through his hair stopped him and his eyes closed under the soothing motion. Jack didn't understand why Pitch was doing this, but in a way he didn't want it to stop. He relished in every and any tenderness that was shown to him and certainly would never allow his own actions to destroy such a moment. He was content to sit there.

_Tired..._

The hand kept moving, patting down his locks and gently untangling any knots it came across with long fingers. It was slow and with rhythm, making his eyes suddenly seem heavy with the calming touch.

"Sleep snowflake, nothing will harm you." Pitch's voice sifted down to his ears and he sighed gratefully.

Pitch did care about him, letting him use his bed and giving him food. How silly of him to think otherwise. He was only punished when _he _did something wrong, not because the shadow master enjoyed cruelty, Jack knew that. He didn't deserve Pitch, not if the Nightmare King was willing to forgive and forget after such outrageous behavior. But he was still wanted, even through all of the bad things he had done, the elder spirit still wanted his presence.

Blue eyes slowly slid shut, thankful feeling rushing through his weak body. Pitch loved him still, Pitch _cared _about him. He wished he could make him proud, instead of having to punish him constantly. But how could he do it?

With those thoughts in his mind, he slid into a coaxed sleep, the hand ever stroking his head like a father would to his son. His dreams were hopeful and without nightmares for once, peace taking over his taxed body.

In his slumber, he was unaware of the hand being withdrawn and smile that pointed teeth formed while yellow eyes looked over his face.

He had no idea that he was being conditioned.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi! I'm Back! WOW! Almost 300 reviews! keep them coming! I felt a little.. failed in this chapter creating, but...OH WELL! Anyway, I was asked on what 'conditioned' means and I want to say that it basically means being manipulated or brainwashed. Also, I did a picture of Jack using a Base Pose and posted it both on my website and on DA, both links you can find on my profile. Right, you're going to hate North in this chapter, but let me say that he has only good in mind and that I could never imagine him as the evil/mean type. He *is* Santa after all!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Bunny wasn't in a very good mood when He and Sandy returned from dealing with the nightmares. His ribs were paining him, he was weary and there had been not one sign of Jack. Of course, there may have been, but Siberia was a snow covered, endless place and any snow spirit could be camouflaged in such a place.

The nightmares had fled from him and his fellow Guardian for the most part, instinctively having no wish to be destroyed or changed into gloriously shining dreams. Only a few had actually stayed when found and put up a fight, only to be whip-lashed into gold clouds by the Sandman. It had taken a good ten hours to complete with just two people working, but eventually the job got done.

On the way back to the pole, Bunny had questioned Sandy for any sign of the frost child, only to receive the negative answer from him. It was disheartening for the pooka, but it also fired his determination to find him. The boy was probably still locked up in Pitch's lair, suffering and alone, but Bunny didn't know where that could be. Underground surely, but the Nightmare King had no doubt sealed and buried any known entrances, leaving no possible way to be found. Even if the location of one of the holes was discovered, the tunnels were probably nonexistent now.

Now, for the second time since his rescue, Bunny is glaring out the window of his bedroom, brainstorming plans and ways to locate the boy. He doesn't find it to be very successful though, considering that if the Guardians never knew of Jack before now, it was because he never, ever left the darkness of underground. In a way, the pooka finds that very strange. What use would the Nightmare King have for a child who trembles when one simply raises a voice? It didn't make sense.

A growl escaped the rabbit's lips before he can stop it, not that he care to. His best chance now would be to wait until Pitch tries to steal the moon crystals from their false location. Bunny never was good on patience for such things, but he's willing to do nearly anything for the bleeding child he left behind.

Still deep in thought, the pooka straps on his boomerangs and leaves the bright room, no real destination in mind. He strolls silently down the halls, ignoring the ever-present elves and hollering yetis that rush past. He soon finds himself in the sleigh room, North's accented voice barking orders about adjustments or something.

The flying vehicle was currently stripped of it's metal plates and a fresh coat of red and gold now glistened in the lights of the workshop. A white-haired head popped up every so often from the far side of the sleigh, followed by shuffling and the clink of tools against metal. Bunny scooted cautiously over, curious as to what was happening.

He glanced down as a gleaming grey object rolled to his big paw, tapping against it lightly before tipping to a stop.

"Gah! I'm missing a bolt!" A heavy voice said, followed by the sound of a elf's ringing hat. "Dingle, Jolly, find it! It is what holds rockets on!"

The pooka bent over, listening to the voices as he crouched to pick up the round piece. He turned it over between his fingers, observing and calculating the small thing. Back by the sleigh there was a thumb and yelp of surprise, followed by the clang of a Christmas bell on the concrete floor. The rabbit straightened, tossing the bolt in his paw as he listened to North's accent rant.

"You were supposed to hold them, Phil!" A barking sound that most liekly was a yeti replying came tumbling over the airwaves pursued by the old Guardians vice again. "No, no! Not_ throw _them! Now where did you send it?"

The moaning of the yeti came again, in a desperate and exasperated tone. Bunny felt a small tad of sympathy for the creature when North continued to gasp out words of reproach and a clear sick-and-tired-of-it ring.

"Hey." The pooka said, trying to catch the other Guardian's attention. However there was only muttering and the clink of more tools moving about. "_North_, mate, take a look will you?"

The white-haired head popped up again and two wide, Russian blue eyes peered at the spring spirit from over the sleigh. Bunny held up the bolt between two furred fingered, cocking his head to the side with a grin.

"I do believe I have found your missing item." He bowed, a mockery of the British accent on his tongue. Not that it changed his tone too much, as Australians had similar accents to the English, at least from what he heard.

North grunted, standing up from the other side of his vehicle and giving his back a fierce bend, cracking resounding through the shop. Bunny winced slightly, but the old Guardian only chuckled.

"Must be getting weary for work, yes?" He rounded the sleigh, accidentally knocking over something that jingled and rolled over the concrete floor. "Ah, sorry Jolly. Don't be so much under boot."

The bearded man continued, stopping before Bunny to pluck the bolt from his fingers when the paw was put out once more. He thanked him gruffly, obviously in a trying mood at the moment.

"Workin' on something important?" The pooka asked innocently, eyesbrows drawn together.

Another huff came from North when he nodded, waving an impatient hand towards his glittering sleigh.

"Elves muffed readjustments with oil shine." He sighed wearily. "It got into the rockets and clogged."

Bunny frowned.

"You let the _elves_ buff your flyin' car?" He asked, obviously disbelieving. "I thought they made the _cookies _around here and no more."

North pocketed the bolt and shrugged, looking around to make sure that none of the small workers were in earshot of him. When he was satisfied, he leaned a little closer to the rabbit.

"Oil shine is supposed to be harmless." He grinned slightly to himself. "But elves make everything dangerous. Even the cookies have too much salt."

"I'll have to agree with you there, mate." Bunny chuckled. "I always wondered why they tasted so strange. I'll stick to my carrots, I think."

North laughed, walking with the pooka out of the shop in slow steps. He absentmindedly ran a hand over his beard as he rolled his sky-blue eyes over to the rabbit, studying the other Guardian with an inquisitive gaze. Bunny saw it and didn't bother waiting for the question to be voiced. He knew that North wanted to know why he had come into the shop. In truth, the rabbit had not planned it, but it seemed as though his subconscious was more in control then he thought, because now he had a reason to have gone there.

Clearing his throat a little, he voiced his thoughts.

"So what are we going t'do about Pitch, mate? Since the nightmares strange actions, nobody has mention our next course. I figured that you had somethin' in mind but just hadn't voiced it yet."

To his surprise, North remained silent, his face suddenly drawn in grim lines and his eyes staring ahead. The hand in his beard had froze, stilled in the white tangles. The reaction confused him, as the elder guardian had always been the one to form and introduce their plans when it came to Pitch and his minions. It was rare that his judgment lead them wrong and Bunny trusted him for that.

But the look in his face was not one that the pooka had seen before. It was filled with denial and pulled taunt by some unseen force. Why would North have to deny anything? He had always seemed and had been an honest person in the eyes of all who knew him. He was well respected and looked up to and the look he bore seemed to have misplaced or pasted on.

Only then did it dawn on bunny what he saw. That wasn't a markk of shame he wore, but rather of shock that _he _would have asked such a question. It was almost as if he never even thought about going after Pitch. In fact, he now doubted that he ever had.

"North?" He voiced, beggin his assumtions to be wrong, dead wrong.

They needed to still find Jack after all! Bunny wasn't willing to leave the boy in danger a second time while he could help it. He watched with the eyes of a hawk as the Christmas spirit's mouth moved tightly, as if the words pained him.

"We aren't going after Pitch, Bunny." North spoke quietly, not meeting the others gaze. "The moon crystals are safe from him and there is no reason to go seek trouble now, so close to Christmas. I have work to complete and-"

"_What!?_" The pooka shouted angrily, his mind not functioning what it had just heard.

North,_ North _was willing to let Pitch go untouched, after what he had done to him, to _Jack_! The idea was a sobering one and certainly bitter to taste. No, it was unacceptable in the rabbit's head. He felt bile building in his mouth as the his fellow Guardian continued.

"Pitch can do no harm right now, Bunny. He will be too busy searching for crystals to try something."

"No harm?" The pooka seethed through his teeth, pointing at the elder spirit, fury dancing in his eyes. "He still has Jack, North and I cannot accept just leaving him there without any hope of rescue! He is a bloody child, for goodness sake! Aren't we supposed to protect them? Isn't it our duty!?"

North frowned at the accusing tone, but his mind was not swayed.

"It is." He affirmed with the nod of his white-haired head. "But remember, Jack is a child who has been under Pitch for years. The risk is too great."

To say Bunny fumed would have been an understatement. He felt like a boiling volcano, just waiting for the right moment to burst and was straining to keep the lava in.

Regardless of how many years Jack had been with Pitch, it was more then obvious that the boy was no more a threat to them then a butterfly. He was a shaking heap of battered hope and tears, bleeding and uncared for. To hear these words from the Guardian and being that children everywhere looked up to made a sick feeling settle in his stomach. Did their oath mean nothing?

He knew that couldn't be the case since he knew North's heart rested with boys and girls everywhere. He had seen the love and devotion in his eyes and the current lack of it was a frightful sight to behold. Terrible and confusing to understand.

"He couldn't bloody help Pitch if he wanted!" Bunny snapped, waving an arm through the air sharply. "And even if he could, he wouldn't! You may not have seen him but _I_ did! He is broken, North! No child should have to suffer that!"

Despite his heart-filled words, North's face remained impassive as he turned his eyes on the spirit of spring, full of compassion and sorrow. But there was not enough remorse to sedate Bunny's anger.

"For the sake of the others, I cannot even try to help him." He stated simply, too simply. "What is one to hundreds?"

"_Are you even listening to yourself!?_" Bunny snarled, his patience snapping completely. "What is bloody _wrong_ with you North? This is an _innocent _being _tortured_! Are you so cruel behind that mask of yours that you leave him to such a fate? For all of your ideals and morals, you would _abandon him_? What is belief if you do not stick to it? "

With that the pooka marched away, knowing that if he did not leave right then, he may just kill North in the most brutal ways possible.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi! Sorry this one is a little less constructive, I had to rush today :( Anyway, WE REACHED 300 Reviews! THAT IS AWESOME! EmpressSaix marked the big 3 for us! Anywho, I MUST be getting to bed now. Sorry for the lack of awesome in this chapter, sleep can make one too hasty!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

"Up boy, I am in little mood to doddle."

Jack's eyelids twitched, his brain slowly coming up from being dormant. He felt sore, drained of all energy he had and yet he also felt comfortable, in a way he had not for years. It was a good feeling and an experience that he did not want to leave so willingly. But the voice insisted with a tinge of impatience.

"Wake." Burning hands shook him none to gently, but softer then he was used to.

Wearily, Jack opened his sky-blue eyes, fighting the amazing weight that seemed to have been placed on them. Long had it been since he had slept so soundlessly, in fact, he doubted he ever had. But regardless of how much he wished to return to sleep, Pitch was calling him and he was not one who liked to be ignored.

Blearily, he regained his sight, blinking several times before anything could be made out. A tall dark shape that he soon recognized to be the King of Nightmares himself stood hunched over him, both hands resting on his shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

Then some of what had happened came flooding back to the boy's mind, his memory pounding on his skull like a blacksmith on metal. His body jolted instinctively away from Pitch, terror clawing at his heart and terrible tremors taking his body into their grasp. He looked around frantically, confused and afraid. He was in _Pitch's room_ and sleeping in _Pitch's bed! _He had been locked in his room, chained to the wall like a slave and left alone in the _dark_.

Wide eyes shot towards the shadow tamer, his blood running cold.

_Did-did last night really happen?Or..._

As the seemingly amused Pitch looked down on the boy with gleaming gold eyes, Jack's memory was struggling to kick in. He remembered being unchained and carried away from the horrible, torturous dark and placed on something soft. Timidly and still shivering, the boy ran a hand over the blankets, recognizing the smooth feel beneath his fingers. Suddenly, he felt a rush of excitement burst through his veins as his brain flashed back to the gentle petting of his hair in a motion of comfort he never received.

It had been Pitch's hand, that much he knew and the thought made him want to cry. Actually, he was. It had been so long since the nightmare wielder had shown him any affection. No matter how hard Jack tried and worked, not even a glance of appreciation or acknowledgment was cast his way. At least, not unless Pitch was very angry or trying to force frost from him. And then suddenly, once again, the King of Nightmares would do something like this, knocking all he understood over the tip and into confusion. The boy curled in on himself, tears breaking free in a rapid flow and sobs quaking his thin form.

"Come boy, I have little time." Pitch said, still standing over the struggling child before him. "There are things to be done. I'll not have you in my bed while there is work to be completed."

Jack hesitantly opened his eyes and peered at the tall spirit, unsure of what mood the man was in, as his voice was not a harsh as was usual. In fact, all of his features appeared to be less hostile and more impassive. That's when it clicked.

_It wasn't a dream...Pitch does love me..._

"Out. Of. The. Bed."

This time, there wasn't even the slightest pause at the command. Jack was too overjoyed to know that he was cherished, if only a bit, by the Nightmare King. The very idea gave him a burst of endless energy just waiting to be spent at a word from Pitch. He scrambled off the bed as fast as his tired body could manage without hurting himself further. Not that that mattered though, not when the shadow tamer wasn't angry with him and had shown that he cared. Jack would gladly be beaten ten times over or hurt himself just for a taste of what he had been granted the night before.

He stood before Pitch, back straight and head as high as he could get it, all his pains forgotten in an attempt to please. His heart skipped when the dark being nodded in approval, even giving a small smile to the boy. Such craved actions could keep the child loyal and ready to serve for weeks on end, so willing to give and be loved was he.

"Right, follow me to the lab." Pitch stated, turning briskly about, knowing full well that the boy would follow behind like a puppy at his heals.

They walked down the darkened stone halls, the clacking of the dark being's shoes on the floor and the soft pad of bear feet behind him. It didn't take long to reach their destination, as one was in a hurry and the other too joyful to even consider breaking contact with the elder. Pitch threw open the door to the room and entered, heading directly for a table at the far corner of the room.

Jack meekly stepped in after him, looking around the familiar mess of books, vials and other contraptions that sat spread over desks and tables that lined the room. The only spot without a shelf, stand or hanger, was in the opposite corner to the door, his lonely spot of dwelling. Many hours he had curled there with nothing or little to do while Pitch bustled about busily on things the boy could not understand. There were many things like that. Things that Jack had no use in and would thus be ignored. It hurt, but he tried not to think of that at the moment, standing silently by the entrance and waiting for instructions.

Pitch did not even turn his way when he called to the boy, simply nodding to himself as he spoke.

"Come, we need to fit these on you before we leave." He waved a hand and Jack rushed eagerly to his side, wondering what the other was talking of.

_Where are we going...?_

He didn't touch anything, as in the past Pitch had become furious at him for doing so, but he watched with interest as the King of Nightmares raised two objects in his hands. Bracelets? Jack's brow furrowed slightly. By the beauty and looks of them, it had no doubt taken days to complete.

They were gold-plated and carved with strange, curving designs on the sides. Each of them also had a rounded spot, empty of what he supposed a jewel of some kind was supposed to go. Regardless, the boy thought them truly beautiful and wondrous, a contrast to his dark world.

_Gold...like the lights...No! Pitch doesn't like the lights! Don't think about them!_

Suddenly the King of Nightmares turned to the boy, holding one of the bracelets open to clasp around something.

"Here, give me your wrists." The evenly-toned voice ordered and Jack's head shot up at the command.

Surely he didn't mean...?

"B-but what...what for?" The frost child dared to ask, wincing at the sound of his own, timid voice.

Pitch rolled his eyes impatiently, causing the boy to instantly cower and frown. He thought that the good mood he had seen the dark soul in was now completely diminished over his words, his misconduct. It was only instinctive to expect a blow for speaking for frankly and Jack berated himself for ruining all the progress he had gained last night.

He was shocked however, when Pitch did not strike him and stark shouting angrily, but rather indicated for his wrists in an exasperated motion. Of course jack was thankful for his mistake being brushed off and instantly put his hands out.

The winter spirit watched in shock as one band was clapped on, followed by the other, one placed round each wrist. They fit snugly around the thin things, not moving about to much with his actions as he drew his arms in to get a better look. Obviously Pitch had known that and had made them adjustable just in case he magically fattened during his stay. With trembling fingers, he touched the cold metal in awe, looking up at the shadow tamer with gratitude unmatched.

Pitch only watched him with a raised eyebrow, not saying anything.

"Are..." Jack stopped himself, wondering if his hopes were too high. "Are...are they for-for me?"

He expected the negative answer, but was further shocked to receive a nod and smirk.

"They are indeed. I have my own lovely piece to complete the set. However, you shall not be wearing it, I will."

Blue eyes widened at the announcement.

"Like...like I-I'm yours!?" The boy blurted out, blooming with joy.

He didn't understand the look of amusement he got back, sharp teeth and all, but brushed it away. This was more then he could have ever dreamed of. Being accepted like this and given such a gift! Never would he have even thought of it!

"Yes." Pitch confirmed, his voice light. "I suppose you could look at it that way. You need to take great care of them and never try to be rid of them. They are very important, Snowflake, and I won't have you losing them."

Jack nodded fervently, cradling his banded wrists to his chest in an unconscious move for safety. He gave the elder being an exalted look and positively beamed at him.

"Thank you so much. I'll be sure to never, ever take them off."

Pitch didn't respond to the words, already heading back for the door in hurried strides. Jack didn't hesitate to follow, as he was still curious as to_ where_ they were going. At least, he thought he was going, he had said 'we' hadn't he? Surely he wasn't speaking about the nightmares? The boy couldn't remember ever leaving the darkened lair in his entire life with Pitch. He had always been told to stay put and obey, never invited above the surface though.

So he followed, eager to see what else the Nightmare King had in store. He soon found himself standing in the main hall, with the spotted globe and nightmare _everywhere_. Never could he remember seeing them so many at one tie and it one room before. It was like a black sea of horrid creatures, all glaring at the boy with ferocity unneeded and frightful.

He watched, eyes wide, as Pitch mounted a particularly large mare, who whinnied hoarsely at the winter spirit. Terrified and uncertain, Jack looked up at the only one he thought cared for him with questioning eyes.

A hard, yellow gaze was returned.

"Am...I coming?" Jack asked gingerly, looking back to the floor beneath his bare feet, dirty locks of white hair blocking his face from view.

Pitch scowled at having to explain everything to the boy and gave a grunt.

"Yes. Your animal is behind you. Mount it and hurry, I want to keep to my schedule if possible."

He kicked the nightmare and started off into the dark, the hoard of balck minions following after. Jack watched in amazement before feeling a light nudge on his back. He turned about and gave a sharp gasp of fear and shock.

There before him stood his own creation, blackened, but as wondrous as he remembered. The mane was now a grayish white, with streaks of coal lines running through is and it's body glistened darkly before him. The eyes however, were surprisingly lacking the deep black he had last seen in them and that relieved him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi! Sorry for the crappy chapter last time! This one should be better though it ends rather abruptly...sorry again. But WOW look at all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Oh, and this Jack Frost (in my story) is probably younger then the movie one, but whatever you imagine is fine!...OH YEA, there's a poll on my profile asking a question regarding this story, so go ahead and vote!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Bunny had spent little time around the Guardians after his confrontation with North. He was mostly stopped in the vast room, watching the turning globe be scanned every so often with a impassive expression. He was either there or locked in his room, trying vainly to think up plans to find and bring back Jack. He noticed that with each and every idea that popped into his troubled head, the more reckless and thoughtless they became. Instantly, he would pull himself from those crazed ventures and try once again to find a safer path to tread.

However, he always returned to square one, angry and fuming with complete desperation that he needed to vent. At first he ha blamed North for refusing to aid him in the search for the tortured child he had met in his cell. But slowly, those feelings had drained when his mind began to rationalize later. The old spirit did have grounds to be suspicious, that was true and as terrible as it sounded, he did seemed to have a point.

After all ow did he know that the boy he had seen wasn't just some well-carved nightmare that Pitch planned to use to draw the Guardians out into the open? They would be forced to fight by his terms, on the battle ground of his own choosing, filed up like beasts for slaughter.

Needless to say, it didn't sound very appealing.

But there was one thing North didn't know and couldn't unless he had been there. Jack _had_ been real, his tears and pain had rode the air waves and touched the pooka. Surely Tooth had noticed and felt the same thing when she had spotted the boy, curled for protection on the floor. Hadn't she? Why else would she have cried so hard after Bunny's tale of the child? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her since his waking, only North and Sandy.

Perhaps she too thought of Jack as an illusion and just didn't want to admit it to him personally.

Whatever the case, Bunny was curious after her reasons and sudden hiding act. Even if she had returned to the Tooth Palace she would have a least said goodbye, normally. She was too polite not too and far too worried of people's opinions of her to even consider the idea.

And Sandy, the pooka wondered what he though of the matter, though nothing had been said on the subject with him yet. He knew that he really ought to go and question the sandman on his views, as he proved quite often to be a useful ally against the nightmares. What else did he have to do anyway besides gloat around thinking up mindless plans that would, no doubt, fail miserably.

The spring spirit heaved a sigh, decided on his next course of actions.

He would speak to the other two Guardians before trying anything. The more help he could get, the better. Sandy was wise and Tooth was one to simply pump determination and enthusiasm into a person, even if she did jabber too much. They could both provide valuable opinions and gratifying insight at times. And Bunny considered now to be one of those times.

With those thoughts buzzing in his brain like a fly around a pop drink, the Easter being left the confines of his recovery room to seek out the two who might help him in his search.

He knew that Sandy was either hovering about one the other Guardians, alone in his own room or watching the elves and yetis work. All of these activities were probably happening of different floors, if at all. Tooth, well, she could be anywhere as here hyperactive personality hardly allowed her to stay put for too long unless she was upset for a reason.

Eventually the rabbit settled for looking in Sandy's room first, since it was the closest destination to him, not to mention on the same floor. The golden room that North had personalized for the sand Guardian stood three doors down from his own room. His, however, was the classical red and green as was easily observed. He preferred the comfort of his peaceful warren rather then being always surrounded by bickering, loud noise. After all, his eggs didn't have mouths to make such things, not like elves and yetis.

Silently and alert, Bunny approached the golden door, knocking a fisted paw against it twice, hard enough not to be ignored. He waited a moment, shifting his weight impatiently before banging again. A frown formed on his face. Apparently luck had not chosen to be with him at the moment, it was probably off trying to marry Pitch or something. Goodness, or badness, or whatever, knows that he needed it, considering how many times he failed to gain power of the united force of Guardians.

He turned around, inwardly debating what floor to check and when on that floor, what workshop to search through for Sandy. At a time like this, he almost wished to have telepathic powers, it would aid him all to well in discovering the information he needed to know.

Bunny wasn't ready, however, for the sudden presence of both the desired spirits to be standing right behind him, looking at him curiously.

Okay, maybe luck hadn't skipped off to go gallivanting into the sunset after all. Still, it shocked him that they were standing right behind him, like wraiths or nightmares did when trying to scare a child witless.

"Is...something wrong Bunny?" Tooth asked in his soft voice, cocking her head slightly as she hovered above the ground.

She was lacking her usual smile, the pooka noticed offhandedly before replying.

"I was just lookin' for Sandy. I wanted to ask him something, and you too Tooth."

Sandy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, the simple motion carrying a lot of questions on it. However, for his lack of voice it was probably a good thing that the feathered being beside him had the same inquiries, because that way Bunny could kill two birds with one stone with ease.

"Oh?" Tooth blinked her rose eyes and looked at him deeply, piercing into him with her eyes. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

Bunny decided to cut to the chase, idle talk wasn't a friend when a person he wanted and needed to help was in trouble.

"It's about Jack." He answered honestly, looking between the two spirits before him. "I wanted to know what you thought about him."

To his surprise, she narrowed her eyes at him, lips in a thing line. It was a rare sight to see such a soft-hearted Tooth in a hostile mood. And he had no idea why she was reacting that way.

"That's not what you want to know, Bunny." The fairy informed him knowingly. "You came to ask for our help, didn't you? You want to save him and you need us."

The pooka stood still for a moment, shocked at her reading of his mind, or as it seemed. He truly had not expected her to act this way when he confronted her and the sight unnerved him slightly. At time it was easy to forget that she was wiser then she looked and yet it was ironic of how he had wanted to go to her for aid.

Apparently, she didn't like flattery and rounding corners either and had gotten a bulls-eye to the point of the matter. He opened his mouth to respond and was cut off by the wave of a colored arm.

"North told us what happened between you two and honestly, I don't know what to think. I know what he says could be true and this is all a trap but..." Tooth bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "I_ know_ what I saw. Nightmares lack the emotions I felt coming off that child, the way he cowered. I know he was real, but I see where North is coming from." She glanced at Sandy before looking back to Bunny. "We both understand he means well, you should not resent him."

The pooka frowned at the words. He had been right about her feeling Jack, he had been right and yet...she agreed with North? He didn't resent the older Guardian in the least, but neither did he favor his decision in this matter.

"So you won't help then?" He hissed through grated teeth, not wanting to accept the idea as fact. He_ needed_ their help in this, he couldn't do it alone. "This is a child we're talking about, Tooth. Don't bloody forget that. Its our job to protect them. Jack is no acceptation"

Tooth nodded gravely.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't help. Jack is a boy and I won't leave him to suffer at that horrible man's hands anymore then I have to." Rose eyes met green. "But don't be so rash as to forget that we must always work together, Bunny. North is part of this team."

Bunny scowled, narrowing his pupils at her words. He knew that! That's why he had gone to him in the first place after all! What? Did they think he would run aimlessly off with no cover behind him into this quest?

Well...he had been about to, but that was besides the point.

"He's decided already, Tooth." The pooka stated directly. "And so have I. That leave only the two of you to pick sides. Stay if you want but I won't stand by another minute knowing what could be happening to Jack while I wait."

"No!" Tooth shouted suddenly, feathers bristling and wings flapping agitatedly. "There are not supposed to_ be_ sides! We are supposed to stick together in everything! Don't you understand? Pitch is dividing us with this and we cannot allow that to happen!"

Bunny actually gaped at the raised voice and flustered appearance the usually compliant fairy never obtained. But instead of remaining shocked, the rabbit retorted the anger.

"Since when has it even become a debatable subject to do our duty?" He ground out and silence followed in thick shrouds.

Tooth's eyes were wide as she looked at him and Sandy almost seemed as though he agreed, though nothing had yet been said by him on the subject. Almost, but it had always been harder to read the sandman as opposed to North and the only female Guardian. Still, if Bunny thought he could catch even the smallest bit of agreement, he would latch on.

"How many times must I say that Jack is a no more then a child, spirit or not? What do I have to say to make you remember why we're here? Our entire purpose if for the children of this world, good or bad, and I thought we weren't supposed to be picky." He pointed a paw at the two of them, who stood silent and listening as he continued. "This is where you are wrong Tooth. This is a side to choose and that side stands as either right or wrong. No team, no person, no nothing should ever think themselves able to choose between them. Because in the end, we always have to end up on the right and if we don't, we regret it later! Well, I chosen my side and there is no debate between duty and lacking. I'm going after Jack and you're welcome to come if you wish, but don't tell me anything else."

With that he turned away, intent on returning to his room without another word. However he stopped when, for the second time that day, another spirit had seemed to creep up on him like a shadow. However, this time he narrowed his green eyes at the figure, not at all pleased in his presence. He was shocked however, when North leaned down to his eyes level, his own gaze just as intent.

"All right." The thickly accented voice filled the air like ringing bells. "You want to go after the boy, fine, you're right and you get your chance." He crossed his arms, straightening. "Pitch is on the move so I hope you can uphold your words."

With that, the elder Guardian turned about, marching back the way he came as the others followed quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Right, I think I did a little better this time, as I didn't have to rush too badly. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that I may not update tomorrow because of some events I have to go to. I'm not sure yet, but it's looking that way. Also, action will be coming soon, that I can promise you! Just keep reviewing and giving me fuel for the fire! Your interaction makes me want to continue! And please vote on the poll on my profile regarding this story! AND, yes, if anyone want to do fanart and ect. that is completely fine by me and I do hope to see some someday! Hey! Maybe some one could make a new cover (as the current one isn't really mine)! Well, enjoy this chapter! This one's for elysenjazz! ;D Oh, and I don't mean to offend any Russians in this chapter! I'm only basing this off of the many books I've read around that subject...so yea...sorry :( I do love you all!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

It was a dream, he knew that. After all what else could it be with such strange things happening so suddenly that it left him spinning in confusion and craving? Pitch had always been cruel, that much he knew very well even if he did try to sedate the horrifying torments with good behavior. But he had always, in a childlike and unknowing manner, put the blame on himself, believing wholeheartedly that it was all his own fault. Everything was always his fault and he wouldn't throw that knowledge away. Every pain that was inflicted upon him was of his own making, one way or another.

And yet, even as Jack sat upon his own creation, which had grown remarkably since its transformation, he could not believe that this was happening to him. After all, what good had he ever done to deserve to _leave the lair_? His heart thrilled within his chest at the mere thought of it. It was too good to be true, it had to be a dream. Why? Because these thing only ever happened in dreams and anyone who thought otherwise was clearly not in their right mind.

Yet there he was, sitting upon the black crystal of his unnamed horse, the air blowing past his face as they rode the night skies.

And the sensation was remarkable.

He felt free, like there were no ties to hold him back, not even the terrifying memories that haunted his every breath. With the winds rustling his white locks like gentle, caring fingers and the panting breaths of his creation below him filled him with an excitement he had never felt before. He wanted to laugh, despite being surrounded by nightmares on every side, boxing him in. He wanted to throw himself into the clouds they passed, leaving every worry behind him.

Below him, when he had finally gained enough courage to look, were thousands lights that glittered and speckled upon the ground. It was like he was a giant, looking down upon glowing ants that zoomed past as he moved with ease through the air. It was beautiful and he wished that Pitch would allow him out of the boring, everlasting fear of the lair. He truly didn't understand why it was never permitted, but he decided not ask, especially with the Nightmare King in such a pleasant mood.

So he enjoyed the moment and leaned forward on his horse, clutching the glimmering strands of black and white mane for support. Jack had nearly screamed in panic when he realized that the frost animal could leap into the air and effortlessly take flight. He had nearly broke his nose, keeping it nuzzled against the creature's neck, utterly petrified. But when the horse had stayed airborne, he had sighed in relief, loosening his grip. Now he fervently wished that he could fly solo, his arms spread wide like an eagle as he rode the wind.

It didn't take long before he noticed that everything below had turned completely white. Soon there were hardly a flicker of light below, until at last they ceased completely. Jack looked to the head of the hundreds of nightmares towards Pitch's leading steed with widening eyes. Soft white dots had begun to fall from the heavens and the boy felt drawn to them, trying to capture one in his palm as his ice creature rode at full speed. He frowned when he looked down at his hand, he hadn't caught any.

_What are they...?_

For some reason that stirred something in him, a deep feeling of sadness and longing. It was like part of his soul was missing and he had no idea how to get it back. Strangely, he felt tears welling in his eyes and soon falling over his cheeks to be lost in the zooming air. He quickly brushed them away, not even understanding why they were there in the first place.

Thankfully, a distraction came for Jack as he felt the horse beneath him suddenly plunge towards the earth at full speed. Instantly, he threw his arms about the creature's neck to keep on and a whistling came to his ears as they fell. It was a terrifying and yet engaging experience, one he couldn't decide if he liked or hated.

Then they hit the ground with a thud, snow skirting into the air at the landing. The horse under him bracing the impact gracefully, while it's rider lost his breath as his chest was jolted roughly. He started coughing and gasping for air as the last of the shocks left the horse, putting a hands over his mouth and breast to make the hacking stop and make his breathing even out. The frost horse then moved with a jerk as Pitch's nightmare clotted over the snow to stand before them. Jack was unprepared for the sudden movement and lost his balance, falling off the beast's back in into a pile of snow, the white substance spraying both Pitch and the nightmares around him conveniently.

_Oh no..._

It only took the felled boy two seconds after his fit had stopped to realize what had just happened. Instantly, he shot out of the snow hill, hoping with all his heart that he had not undone last night's memory. For a moment, the Nightmare King did nothing, simply looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow and clenched jaw. Jack watched with tense muscles as the shadow tamer slumped his shoulders slightly and sighed, brushing the white from his black robes with long, grey fingers.

"I suppose it's to be expected that you don't know how to hold on properly." Yellow eyes cut into wavering blue ones. "See that that does not happen again."

Jack nodded vigorously, taking the words to heart and mentally noting to do just that if he should ever ride again. Angering Pitch was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

The Nightmare King dismounted with ease, patting the nose of his giant steed with an almost loving look. Then he turned back towards the child, waving one thin hand as a motion for him to follow. Of course, the boy did just that without hesitation.

"Now I want your attention, Snowflake, complete and undivided." Pitch stated as they walked through the herd of blackened and sandy animals that glared as they passed. "What happens next will be very important, so you must be listening."

Jack nodded.

"I-I am."

Pitch glanced at the boy briefly, as if to make sure of his words, before turning his head back around.

"The Guardians are going to come, including that thrice-cursed pooka." He smiled thinly. "No doubt they are already on their way, knowing North's capabilities at detecting my nightmares. When they arrive you are not to leave my side, not even for a second, understand?"

_No, what's going on...?_

Jack was confused, but nodded his head again regardless. He knew far better then to contradict anything Pitch said and at the moment he was only to happy to listen to him. After all, he wasn't angry at the boy for the moment and thus the child clung to any words he spoke like a chick awaiting food from it's mother.

They finally break from the nightmares, who instinctively part the way for their master as he walks through and Jack's eyes turn inquisitive. Before them lay the ruins of an enclosed compound, battered and broken fences that curved around a set of old, crumbled buildings. There is on standing watchtower in the far corner of the place and three piles of frozen, splintered wood where others used to stand. The fourth barely seemed to be holding against its likewise impending fate. It reminded Jack of how many times he had not wanted to face Pitch after displeasing or disobeying him and it had always come to pass anyway.

_Nonono, Pitch loves me now, stopitstopit!_

He shook his head, snowy hair bouncing with the motion. He had to stop thinking like that. The shadow tamer wasn't going to hurt him unless he needed it and he knew that he would do well to remember that.

The pair of spirits strode through the foreboding wreckage of the abandoned structures, gates and half covered everything else. The nightmares were dutifully following behind, the black mass never taking a step astray. Jack looked around with a sudden sorrowing feeling clawing at his heart, not so different from when he felt agony at Pitch's hand.

_This place is full of painful memories._

He didn't know how he knew that, not how the words had creeped their way into his mind, but he did know that they spoke truly. Gloom hung over the place like a pounding force of invisible pressure, trying desperately to get someone, anyone to listen. The feelings bothered Jack terribly, neither comprehending nor located the core of the sensation. There was only unseen tears and unheard cries that floated about his head, making him aware and confused.

Then Pitch's voice cracked the glass in his mind, startling him.

"This was a prison once. Many Germans were brought here during the war as captives." The dark spirit chuckled wickedly. "Among other people. The Russians didn't discriminate, that is a known fact. Even their own people ended up here time to time."

Jack looked around with renewed horror. This was a prison? Well, perhaps that explained the nagging bites on his soul since he had stepped into it. Pitch had told him about prisons before. He said that they were lovely places for his nightmares to visit and torment people who would scream and beg for release. The Nightmare King had said that they were dark, filled with claws of torture and unyielding suffering. Even in the justice system, rightly condemned criminals wept, the seclusion a bitter friend. The thought of being locked away in a cell for years or forever seemed unbearable to the boy and Jack decided he did not like prisons.

He wanted to leave.

But Pitch did not seem to want that at all, as he paced proudly between the deserted buildings, a blackened soul amid a world of white. Rather, he seemed at peace here, like he breathed the pure terror this place possessed like an addictive drug that refused to depart from his system. It was a part of him and he loved it, relished it and savored it to it's very limit and back again. The he stops, a short laugh escaping his grey lips.

Jack's eyes widen as he raises his head to see what Pitch find so joyous. A giant glacier, standing tall and undefied, looms overhead of them and the boy wonders how he could have missed it before. It's like a little mountain amidst a desert of white snow. Well, he supposed it could be considered a mountain.

"A wondrous sight, don't you think my little Snowflake?" The King of Nightmares sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "Truly a pretty work of mother nature. With a touch of black, it might even be beautiful."

_But it is beautiful..._

Pitch kneels in the snow, scooping up a handful and closing his eyes as he kneads it through his fingers. Jack's eyes watch curiously, his mind wondering at what the dark spirit is looking for. His answer comes with a flash of golden eyes opening and sharp teeth forming into a menacing smile.

"A true field for victory." Pitch says, standing back up, evil joy radiating off his form. "A small one perhaps, but a victory nonetheless. I will remember this place and you would do well to do likewise, Snowflake."

"I will." Jack answered in a whisper, eager to please.

The shadow tamer's smile widened considerably at the soft words before he whistled. The boy felt a small flicker in his chest at the small motion of approval as both his own and Pitch's animals came forward, snorting and stomping into the snow with hard hooves. The Nightmare King held up his hands, whispering gentle words to his mare until she calmed under his touch, a touch that Jack craved to feel over his head again. He also approached his creation, though now understanding that it was more under Pitch's control then his own and far more hostile then at it's birth. He did not want to cradle it anymore and neither did he feel the approving feeling he had before after it's accidental making. He only felt emptiness where a bond had once been.

He copied the Nightmare Master as he mounted his steed and gripped the mane tighter so as to prevent himself from falling a second time. The ice animation moved closer to the giant nightmare Pitch rode and walked up beside him, the tall being and horse morphing Jack and his own terribly.

Behind them the nightmares gathered at the base of the giant glacier, moving with ease and swiftness over the snow. Their maker watched them with a careful eye as they filed up according to his will, not a single one willing to defy him. Once they were all settled, he turned back around with a grin, looking into the sky expectantly.

"Now, my young Snowfake." He dropped his gaze to the fidgeting boy beside him, yellow eyes gleaming. "Now, we wait for everything to take it's course."

When he removed his eyes, Jack only had one thought in mind. He hoped that they didn't have to stay long, as the terror of the prison was still screaming in his head and sending shivers up his spine.

Shivers that he would always remember.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ooh, I like this chapter! I decided to post it early for you since I was able to write without a limit today! Sorry for the past few chapters ending so quickly and being rather bland, this one I took a little more time on. Action starts! Woohoo! C'mon my fine reviewers! Lets see if it's possible to get to 400! You're so awesome for the last 350 that it makes me want to cry. *sob* If anyone does plan on doing fanart I would love to see a picture of Bunny at the end of this one...you'll know what I mean ;D Oh, and sorry about that tense switch last chapter...hehe, silly me XD Happy Reading and Thank you for doing so!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

The sky was grey, snow falling peacefully around them as he stood with his golden eyes peering upward into the heavens. They would not be long, he knew that. They could never ignore a force of nightmares so great, even if they wanted to. North would feel obliged to come and face him, dragging the others behind with ferocious loyalty.

So predictable.

Pitch needed those crystals, more then he cared to admit actually. If it had simply been a side interest he certainly would not have drawn together every blackened nightmare he could, leaving few to spread terror elsewhere. No, this project was an important one, despite how he disapproved of the methods. Dragging a wide-eyed boy around with him was definitely not what he considered pleasing. Even if he could twist and manipulate his mind with the simplest of touches. One taste of love, true or not, and the child would probably kill for him. Well, he would at least fight if ordered to, as well as do anything that he thought the King of Nightmares would want.

It was laughable really, how easily he could change the winter spirit's thinking patterns. Though Pitch had never truly wanted to keep the child around, he had always found him a fun toy to play with when boredom became harsh. He had always planned to use the boy in the future when different powers were needed, but at times he found him simply delightful to torment. And, killing two bird with one stone, he had formed the boy to be obedient and compliant, never questioning or demanding, only craving love and forgiveness.

Oh it was priceless.

He glanced at the child sitting by him upon his own, freak creation. Never had the Nightmare King imagined that the boy would be able to unlock his powers to such an extent by accidental means. That was one of his many reasons for releasing the young spirit from his prison and cradling him like his own offspring. One had been to ensure his loyalty and the other was to be sure that those powers were never turned on him if a sudden emotional spurt left him without control.

Hopeful blue eyes caught his gaze and grew wide before quickly looking away with carved submission. Pitch smirked to himself before returning his eyes to the sky.

They remained that way for hours, the chilly wind caressing their hair and faces, the snow beginning to fall harder and the prison structures staying ever menacing. Every once and a while these was a shuffle or a hoarse whinny from the surrounding nightmares, plus the everlasting twitching from the boy.

But Pitch refused to be let down by the dragging time. They would come, they had to. It was there righteous 'duty' to attack him and his minions. They were delayed, but they would show by nightfall, refusing to allow any children to be tormented that night.

If they didn't come...

Well, Pitch would cast his terrors across the globe with vicious ferocity and unmerciful strength. He had put too much into this not to get something out of it, even revenge. He had allowed himself to be humbling towards his ward, even ig he had found it amusing. If those Guardians deciding on skipping his sport, there would be hell and back to pay. The King of Nightmares would see to that.

A yawn beside him made his head snap to the child with glowing, annoyed eyes. Instinctively, the young spirit shrunk back.

"Stay awake, boy, I can't have you sleeping in the midst of a fight." He snapped in a clipped voice. "I want you alert enough to listen to me, not in your regular, idiotic daze."

The child nodded, his eyes fearful and full of remorse.

"I-I'm sorry." The boy dropped his gaze, his sapphire orbs filling with tears.

Pitch inwardly snorted in dissatisfaction. However, he knew that he should fix the hole he had just created between them before anything else came to pass. He needed the boy's powers, but he had to harness them first.

He looked ahead once more.

"Simply restrain yourself, Snowflake." His voice was softer then before, coating in a fresh layer of false caring. "I must not lose you today."

Pitch spoke truly, though not in the regard the child thought. The young spirit's eyes looked back at him, full of joy and longing with a tad bit of resolve. The shadow tamer had to keep from smirking at the gaze he could feel pricking at him. So pathetic.

Then there was a pop from high above them, causing the nightmares to begin to snort threateningly and stomp their hooves into the snow. Pitch reached down, soothing his favored mare with calming words and a hand stroking through her mane. Golden orbs with a wicked glint looked skyward and a sick grin pasted itself on Pitch's face.

The Guardians had finally come to make their appearance.

"Hush my terrors." He spoke to the agitated and anxious nightmares in a taming voice. "Let them come to us."

The sleigh that had appeared, through one of North's portals no doubt, descended rapidly, the figures within slowly becoming easy to make out. He counted and his smile widened. All four had come, oh this was certainly a priceless day. Beside him the winter child had tensed, unconsciously urging his steed closer to Pitch's in a sense of security. This only fueled Pitch more.

When the sleigh hit the ground, snow once again sprayed out from under it, making nightmares roar in anger and flick their tails, barely restraining their willingness to charge. But the master's wishes were stronger then their own and so they stayed put, eyes glaring heated at the offending persons as they leaped from the vehicle.

They trudged forward through the snow, North with his blades drawn, Bunny his boomerangs while Sandy remained without weapons for the moment. However, Pitch knew from experience and his own use of sand, that it would be a small thing to conger up a tool in seconds. Tooth was also unarmed, but that did not mean she could not fight, her wits had proved enough in the past without harming a nightmare.

They halted before the giant herd of dark minions, four pairs of eyes with ignited rage looking at the shadow tamer with clear meaning.

Pitch smiled, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"Ah, so you grace me with your presence." His gleaming eyes flashed and he straightened. "I'm truly honored."

North pointed a blade at him, causing many of the nightmares to tense and snort in protest.

"What choice did we have, luring us with child?" He spat, his accented voice thick with disgust. "You are low to use such bait."

Pitch was shocked at first before looking over at the boy beside him, a grin lurking onto his grey lips. So they thought his ward bait did they? How amusing. Reaching out, he brushed a hand through the boy's hair in a fatherly way, shooting a glance at the Guardians who stood in silent rage as the child leaned into it longingly.

"Snowflake?" He questioned, placing a hand on the cheek and looking into his sparking eyes. "I did not know you became so attached during your, Bunnymund. Now that's cute, truly heroic. Come to save him have you?"

He removed his hand and looked to the fuming pooka.

"Let him go Pitch, or by all that is good, I'll kill you." The rabbit ground out, tightening his grip on his boomerangs. "I've seen what you do to him and I'm not about to let it happen again."

Pitch pursed his lips as if offended by the harsh words.

"And I thought you came all this way for my nightmares and their lovely mark upon your scans." Yellow eyes lightened wickedly. "It seems I was wrong. Tell me, is the boy the only reason you came then? Not for the safety of your precious crystals, hm?"

North's jaw clenched visibly at the words, making the shadow tamer chuckle humorously. Oh, this was good, great in fact. Certainly far better then he had thought it would be. Drama was such a funny thing to watch when you held all the cards, especially when it was associated with the decline of an enemy.

"Ah." He put up a grey finger, flashing a gleeful look at the Guardians. "So there must not be any crystals here, if my logic proves correct. Oh this is interesting isn't it? I never thought the 'big four' would be as low as lying. One learns something new everyday!"

Bunny looked ready to burst with anger, enough to slay every nightmare there was. Sandy and Tooth simply shared a worried look, bracing themselves. They had known this would happen if they came, that Pitch would learn the truth. Yet Bunny had been persuasive, disregarding everything on line all for a child who was perched beside the Nightmare King like a frightened trophy. And the number of the dark minions was indeed a disturbing order to simply ignore.

"Enough talk!" North growled out. "Give us Jack and leave! We are not in mood to talk!"

Pitch sighed as if he were talking to mere kindergarteners in a classroom. So naive and simple minded. Did they truly think that he would deliver the very cause of this movement, of all his plans? Not that they would understand that the boy played a key role, they were too dull to figure that out. After all, what else would make him allow the child leave of his lair? Fools.

"And what makes you think I would part with my little Snowfake?" He inquired in a bored voice. "Besides, he prefers me over you, isn't it so boy?"

He cast his golden eyes to the taunt child beside him. The young spirit looked at him and then the Guardians, confused and fear gathering in his features. No doubt he thought that Pitch would give him away, the amusing thought. With hesitance, he nodded to the Nightmare King, downing his icy-blue eyes to his wringing hands. Instantly, Pitch threw the Guardians a lazy smile, looking pointedly at Bunny's sorrowing face.

"See?" He patted the boy's shoulder in a fond way. "He knows his place, the good child."

A roar of one hundred percent pure, burning hate was torn from the Easter spirits throat as the pooka thew one of his weapons with full force. Pitch's eyes grew in surprise and barely escaped being skewered by the thing, though it caught his arm deep, blood spurting from the wound. The boomerang shot back to it's master as he straightened and caught the thing without so much as a glance from the glare he currently held.

Pitch snarled, putting a hand over the bleeding cut with a violent curse, his golden orbs shooting to the satisfied, but not sated, pooka dangerously.

"That..." He hissed, irises narrowing. "Was a mistake."

Bunny's response was a spit on the frosty ground and the raising of the weapon again in challenge.

"And one I would make again with happy obligation."

The nightmares sensed the trembling anger that radiated from their master and creator, rearing and whinnying in anticipation. Everything else stood still as Pitch ground his pointed teeth together in an effort to keep calm, deeply annoyed by the idiotic rabbit's words.

Fine. He wanted a fight? The King of Nightmares would oblige only too happily before commencing his plans with smooth, easy steps, leaving the Guardians bewildered. He would strike them, and strike hard thanks to their companion's mouth. How dare he speak to him like that!

Removing his bloodied hand from the slowly congealing wound, Pitch gripped his horse's mane, streaking the black hair with red. His lifeblood boiled within him, making him shiver with an unyielding desire to destroy. Then with a few short words, he let his fury flow to the ears of his nightmares, a contorted smirk on his face.

"Eternal darkness waits for feeding." His golden eyes grew wider. "Shall we give it a feast, my beauties?"

Roaring and whinnying in approval and unleashed hatred, the nightmares soared towards the four figures who stood for all that is bright in the world and when they hit...

Light and darkness clashed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello again! I'm hungry, that's all I have to say other then that I may not update so diligently this week do to some other projects that demand attention. Sorry, I will try though. But don't hunt me down if you find that I haven't updated in a day or so...I really would like to live XD Anywho...off to ice-cream!**_

* * *

**Finding Frost**

* * *

Bunny slashed down another mare, his rating of kills heightening in the thick of the battle. Black sand that had yet to dissolve was spread about the ground in a mixture of snow and blood from a few lucky bites to the Guardians. They had been in the dense fight, surrounded from every side for nearly two hours, only catching a glimpse of Pitch and Jack from afar at few, short times.

A boomerang was thrown into the air, cutting through a nightmare that screamed as it plummeted down to earth once more. Bunny sliced a mare's neck with the second weapon to the pair. With the expecting lift of a paw, the other was caught simply before being stabbed into the heart of another dark minion.

By the pooka's sides North and Tooth held battles of their own, forming a complete triangle to watch each others backs. The old winter Guardian slashed with deadly skill considering how very cheery he usually was. It was ironic in a way, the spirits that children everywhere thought loveable, killing and fighting without hesitation. As the saying goes, 'anyone can kill, but the true glory is knowing when to show mercy'.

Through the haze of the skirmish, Bunny caught sight of Jack, his blue eyes frantic from where he sat upon the ice horse beside Pitch. The Nightmare King was laughing madly as he surged his creations forward, clearly enjoying himself while completely missing the child's distress. Despite the tinge of betrayal he felt, the pooka knew that the young spirit needed help, as warfare was not a thing for any child to see. His feeling towards the helpless spirit had not changed.

Jack was clutching at his ride with a vice grip, clinging fearfully as the animal bucked and reared in the confusion, always staying close to Pitch's mare. Each time Bunny tried to advance on the boy, a shield of black sand prevented him from doing so and pushing him back into the fray.

Things were going badly for the Guardians, united or not, the force was strong and the nightmares numerous. The chances of escape were narrowing and Bunny knew that if they did not somehow twist the situation to their favor, they would be forced to flee or stand and fight to the death.

"Bunny!" North shouted over the din, his swords cutting through a nightmare's neck in a scissor like motion. "We cannot stay! There are too many!"

The pooka only snarled in response, looking through the black mass before him and to the boy he was battling so hard to save. Their eyes met, green on blue, like sky and grass on a cool spring day. One gaze was tormented, terrified and altogether confused, the other full of nothing but concern. Every fiber of the boy's being was shivering, but he seemed to recognized the rabbit, which at first pleased Bunny to no extent. But then the look changed to one of horror and blatant realization that pricked at the Easter spirit's mind and soul. It was a look that the Guardian never thought he would see in a child's eyes when they looked at him and it stung deeply.

"Watch Bunny!" North's voice came again, just as something hit his chest, throwing him back onto the snow, breath knocked out.

Pain followed immediately, but he pushed the agony aside to see what had cracked so many ribs like twigs beneath a boot. Pitch's nightmare stood over him on two legs, ready to plunge down on their helpless victim. Upon the darkened creature's back, the Nightmare King chucking manically as the horse dropped it's weight. Bunny rolled out from under the thing just before it would have crushed his innards into nothing but jelly and shattered bones. He was up in three seconds, boomerangs gleaming as he took a crouched ready stance.

Pitch grinned upon his beast, eyes glowing in the night with venom.

"Impressive." He flashed his pointed teeth. "You certainly are the picture there, bleeding and wounded, but fighting nonetheless. Such a dramatic stance, hm? What do you think, Snowflake?"

The shadow tamer tilted his head back to look where Jack's horse frenzied behind him before breaking into a short laugh. He didn't wait for an answer from the boy.

"Oh yes, do be heroic!" He leaned forward a little, eyes solely on the rabbit as if all was a peace around him and no sounds of battle penetrated his mind. "Well _hero_, I think it's time to pay the debt yes? I want to smell your blood as it spurts from your severed neck. Oh, that would be such a lovely sight." He straightened with a smile. "And perhaps it would provide the boy with something entertaining to watch."

Bunny gnashed his teeth, slicing another nightmare down, only for it to be replaced by another. Pitch continued to chat, secured by the minions about him, as though all was normal.

"I do regret though, pathetic Guardian, that today will not be the day I do so, even if I long to." He smirked as he looked over the fighting. "They'll keep coming, reforming from their defeated past form and still do war. My nightmares are unmatched and are sure to keep you occupied while I...run an errand. I do hope you'll behave for them."

Bunny snarled.

"You can't hide behind them forever, Pitch." He hissed between his teeth, his concentration never leaving the task before him.

The King of Nightmares simply smiled from his perch, cocking his head in amusement at the threat. He waved a hand, beckoning Jack, or rather his steed, closer to him, not even glancing at the frightened child who hung on for dear life.

"Oh, but my little Guardian, I don't plan to. I just have a few things to do, and then I'll meet you on your own terms." Sharp teeth were displayed proudly. "Won't that be delightful?"

No response came from the pinned and valiantly challenged pooka as he wielded his boomerangs with superb expertise. He was furious though, sweat building on his body from the stress of the physical strain. He hadn't been in a good fight in a while, but now did not seem like the time to be enjoying himself in it, not when he suddenly realized that Pitch meant to leave the battle, most likely taking jack with him.

That put more coal into the fire and stoked up more of that precious energy not to back down. He was going to let the boy slip away again, willingly or not. The chances that Pitch simply held him under long years of conditioned fear to agree were too high to ignore in his mind. So his rage nearly exploded when he saw the pair, with a few nightmares, take off into the air, escaping the warfare.

No! He wasn't about to let that happen!

"North!" He screamed over the noise and thunder of whinnies and battle cries. He swung himself around, cutting down any sand creature that dared to near him in his vile temper. "North!"

The large Guardian turned, his swords never ceasing movement as he looked to the rabbit with confusion.

"It's Pitch!" Bunny called, still trying to near the others. "He's leaving!"

A boomerang soared from the pooka's paw through the air and towards the fleeing nightmares and their master. It cut through the wind defiantly, slicing one of the mares going up and another coming back to him, both fell with cries. Once again Bunny deftly caught the thing as it returned, leading over a falling nightmare.

North seemed to have also spotted the retreating Nightmare King and uttered a Russian curse beneath his breath. He turned back to the Easter spirit, a mutual and yet unspoken agreement passing through their eyes to each other before the old man gaze a nod.

"Sandy, Tooth we must return to Pole!" He shouted to the two others, catching their glimpses between battling. "Something is not right. Get to the sleigh."

Tooth fluttered over the nightmares, kicking down any who came up after her.

"Jack?" She questioned, not needing to say more then that.

Bunny didn't answer, pretending and preferring not to hear as they fought their way to the sleigh in the form of a square. They made slow progress, but a path eventually cleared and the Guardians covered North while he climbed into the vehicle, smiling to himself as he noticed how bravely his own deer were raging against the foe. He powered the thing up while the others gradually made their way into the sleigh with him, pushing away the nightmares that tried to board.

Getting a rather nasty bite on the arm, Bunny screamed, kicking the beast away with a firm leg.

"Get us out of here _now_, North!" He snapped, knowing that the situation would prove dire if they did not.

His response wasn't a verbal one, but rather a sudden jerk beneath his paws, sending him crashing forward, only to be caught by the arm by Sandy. The golden being bore a worried expression, but nodded when he saw that Bunny was well. The shining whips were then again unleashed and lashing out with speed and ferocity that was surprising for such a small Guardian.

Bunny, now well aware that they were airborne, tried to stow the feelings in his stomach and battle any nightmares that happened to be unfortunate enough to get close enough to meet and end by his weapons.

Tooth was scrambling to knock off any shadows that had decided that she was an easy target. Weaponless, yes, but she wasn't helpless. She dodged their attacks easily enough, throwing them out into open wind to be carried off. All three Guardians placed themselves on active duty while North searched his pockets for a snow globe portal, silently begging that he brought one.

Bunny was about to start shouting again when the old winter spirit shouted out their destination and threw the ball before his sleigh, sucking them into a whirling portal in the sky. The pooka had never been one for air flights, preferring to stay on the ground where everything was sure and sturdy, but he especially hated the whole sucked-into-a-black-hole concept. Tunnels were so much more safer.

Regardless of his own opinions, they were pulled in before it promptly closed behind them, letting only a few nightmares follow after them. A few golden whip strands dissipated them quickly and without too much of a struggle, finally leaving the four with some peace.

Collapsing against the sleigh, Bunny gasped, shocked at the matter of strain his body could take within a few days. Beside him Tooth did likewise, feathers ruffling with agitation and weariness. Only Sandy didn't seem too worn, though anyone close could tell that was not so. He was also panting, maybe even as hard as North from the extortion. All four of them were bone-tired and hungry.

"Where'd you bring us, mate?" Bunny finally questioned, his chest still heaving.

North turned his head back slightly.

"The pole, like I said." His Russian voice spoke. "Something is not right in this. I can feel it..."

"Of course." Bunny cut off, knowing what was to follow. "Pitch seemed like he still needed those crystals, so why leave? He could have used Jack to make us talk."

He grimaced at the idea, but knew it was a likely option on what could have happened.

"I don't know..." North frowned to himself.

"Perhaps he left just because he needs Jack for something and finds the crystals to be second-hand?" Tooth impute softly. "Maybe he's forcing Jack to-"

The old winter being cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Whatever that boy does, it's not force." He stated gruffly, earning a shimmering glare from the pooka.

"You can't know that North." He countered angrily, displeased that the other could even consider the idea. "He's just a boy."

A tormented, lost boy with no hope of ever feeling love, Bunny added mentally. North was well on his grounds to be careful, but when he started accusing a mere child of siding with that Nightmare King...

But he had seen in, Jack had accepted his position willingly and there was nothing the pooka could do to change that. Well, not according to most of his thoughts. He still believed that the boy had no control, no nothing when he was with Pitch. He couldn't just erase the memories of the weeping child in his arms without considering what might be happening.

It was his duty to guide and give hope to children and in a way that made him the spearhead for the Guardians. For without hope, how could you wonder, cherish memories or even dream? You couldn't and Bunny knew that Jack was stripped of those comforts as well.

"Where's Pitch?" Tooth suddenly inquired, looking at North expectantly. "I mean, he just left, but where to? He could be anywhere thanks to those shadows of his."

It was true, Bunny thought, where had Pitch gone off to?


End file.
